


The Hawks Obsession

by olicityfan15



Category: Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, LBGT themes, LGBTQ Character, M/M, RP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hawks Obsession</p>
<p>This is written from an RP I'm in right now with @goringwriting. She is an excellent author and I hope she will like the outcome.</p>
<p>The team of the Waverider have faced a lot but now they face Mick and Leonard's wedding, and an enemy that came from no where. That is if they can survive the couple counseling first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Couples counseling

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an ongoing RP with @goringwriter on Wattpad

Stein sat and looked at the two men in front of him. They had been having difficulties in their relationship lately due to the stress and everything so he planned to fix that up for them. He got the idea during a very interesting event the other day while everyone was in the main gathering area.

Jax had finally hit his boiling point with the childish way that Mick and Leonard had been acting and he reacted with brash and told Mick and Leonard to remove their heads from their butts and make up already. Mick and Len just stared at Jax but didn’t move or say anything. After everyone got over the shock of Jax being so outright with the two most dangerous men on the ship, and living to talk about it, then Ray, Kendra, Sara, unfortunately Stein himself and Rip all felt safe and got involved in trying to help them feel better. Shortly after the two men decided to make up in order to keep everyone, including Stein himself out of their personal business. Len and Mick were heading to their room when Gideon decided she wanted to be a part of it and said “Mr. Snart was dreaming of giving Mr. Rory a blowjob and Mr. Rory was dreaming of screwing Mr. Snart up against a wall”. 

Mick and Leonard both swore to dismantle Gideon at that point. Both men stormed in their room and shut the door hard. Rip turned a bright scarlet and worried that they would end up killing each other, someone else or make their dreams become a reality in front of the entire crew though that wouldn’t be as bad as killing someone Rip thought to himself. 

Mick and Len sat and stared back at Stein. “So, Leonard would you like to talk first?” Stein asked calmly. Mick growled, “why you ask Len first, don’t you think I have feelings myself or am I just a hardass with nothing to say” Mick said and shot at the edge of the room with his heat gun starting a fire which caused Len to get mad at Mick for shooting off his ray gun and acting like a child so he shot his freeze ray off and caused the entire room to fill up with steam. Martin kicked them both out and told them that there would be no weapons allowed at their next meeting. Mick and Len stormed out of the room.

The next session went just as good. Instead of weapons going off it was their mouths every few minutes. He would get one to start talking and the other one would butt in with a insult or a re-imagining of what the other was talking about. At one point Mick was talking about things that annoyed him and Len slapped him in the face for saying that about his bathing habits and then Mick threw a wild swing and missed Len hitting the wall. After a couple sessions of back and forth pain Martin decided that it would be better if the two of them did individual counseling.

Mick volunteered to go first. Martin sat across from Mick. “So Mick, how are you feeling today?” Stein asked. Mick stared at him and said “like some real candy.” Stein smiled at Mick’s attempt to through them off course. “I will tell you what, if you participate and do some real talking then I will make sure that you get somem real candy and not just the sugar free stuff kept in the cupboards” Stein said casually. 

Mick looked like he was actually thinking of taking the offer. Stein was happy to see that. Then out of nowhere Mick got up and threw his chair across the room. “I’m not some small child that you can bribe with candy. I’m done with this crap” and with that Mick stormed out of the room. Martin heard him yell “hey freezie the doctor will see you now. 

Hope he doesn’t treat you like a little baby”. Martin sighed and sat back on the couch. 

Martin was relaxing when Leonard stormed in and yelled “what the hell professor? Why did you treat Mick like some whining child and try to coax him with candy”. Stein slapped his forehead and sighed. “All I did was mention to Mick that I had some non sugar candy and told him that I would share it with him if we could talk just talk”. 

Len slumped down on the couch and stared at the older man in front of him. “Alright Stein, lets talk” Leonard said in his normal drawl. Martin took a deep breath and said “so would you like to talk about what caused you and Mick to start fighting”?

Leonard stared at Martin and after thinking about it he said “Mick decided to go through my stuff without asking and when I asked him to stop he turned around and hit me with a blow to the stomach. I told him that was it and from now on we are just partners nothing more” and looked away from Martin. 

Martin was in shock. Mick had hit Leonard out of anger. That wasn’t good. “Leonard maybe Mick should be moved into his own room and you should stay away from him. That’s not a healthy relationship at all” stein said sitting next to Leonard and touching his shoulder. 

Leonard got up and walked over to the couch and sat down. “Your just like the others Martin. Never believing in Mick. He would never touch me. He would rather knock his own head into the wall then ever lay a finger on me. If any of you knew him the way I do then you would have known this. We fought over a pillow case that I thought was pretty and he thought was ugly. It would’ve just passed and nobody would be any wiser but you all have to stick your damn noses where they don’t belong” Leonard said and stared to cry.

All of a sudden out of nowhere Mick busted into the room. “What the hell did you do to Leonard, Stein?” Mick asked as he sat down next to Leonard and put his arm around him. “Nothing Mr. Rory, Leonard and I just had a small disagreement about something that was said. I didn't mean him any insult but it upset him none the less” Martin said trying to calm down the situation. 

The two men seemed to be calming down but it was at this point the rest of the crew of the Waverider had gathered around the makeshift office. Mick noticed the others and didn't like the fact that they were staring at him and Len, especially Len, and suddenly chairs started flying everywhere,and the Waverider cleared out of its occupants within seconds of the explosion minus Mick and Leonard. 

“Mick why don’t you take a breath big guy. I’m sure they didn’t mean anything by it. They are just bored and we always put on a good show” Leonard said trying to calm Mick down. 

Mick took a breath and plopped down on the sofa next to Len. “Your right as always” he said and pulled Len close to him. “Lets not fight anymore alright lbaby” Mick said and kissed the top of Leonard’s head. Len smiled and said “I agree”. Leaning his head against Mick, Len closed his eyes. Mick felt like he could rest as well so he closed his eyes and soon the had fallen over and were spooning on the couch.

Outside the rest of the crew waited before heading back in. Ray and Kendra stayed in the back just incase they needed to make a quick escape again. Sara and Stein went in first. Sara let out a squeal of joy and quickly covered her mouth. She motioned it was safe for the others to come in. 

They all were amazed by the two men asleep on the couch. Len started to shift and they all got nervous but all he did was turn over and lay his head on Mick's chest. Again a silent Ahhh went through the group. As they all left the room Sara snapped a quick picture.

“Stein, no more counseling. Those two figure this stuff out on their own and it doesn't put our lives in any danger” Jax said willing to be the first to say something. Stein crossed his arms and said “I will not stop until I know that they are happy”. Sara steps in and says “are you sure? I've never seen Rip run as fast as he did right them”. Stein nods his head and everyone let out a collective sigh. 

Kendra noticed Sara start to play on her phone and giggling. Sara looked at Kendra with a look of guilt. Then she hear’s Kendra's, Ray’s, Jackson’s, Stein’s phones beep.

They all looked at her as her face turned a very scarlet red. “How many people did you send this too, Sara” Kendra asked trying to stay calm. “I might've sent it to everyone on my friends list including Barry” Sara said trying to ignore the stares. Kendra starts to freak out again. Those two are going to go insane when they find out. 

Back in Star City Barry almost choked on his coffee seeing the pic he just received from Sara. He showed it to Cisco who almost choked on the lollipop he had in his mouth. Leonard and Mick cuddling wasn't what they expected to see. Caitlyn scoffed at the two and said they would make a adorable couple and as soon as they work out the kinks it will be just fine. 

Harry who was eavesdropping decided to see what all the fuss was about. He called Jesse in the minute he saw it and said “the mayor and the fire Marshall of this time sleep together”. Jesse patted her dad on the back and told him not to act so freaked out by it. 

Everyone turns and looks at Jesse and Harry. “Mayor?” Barry asks confused. “Are you all blind. The tv in my room was showing Mayor Snart and Fire Marshall Rory” Harry said exasperated. 

Just then Joe walked in and wanted to know what all the excitement in the room seemed to be about. Harry just huffed and left the room. Barry contemplated showing Joe the picture and finally decided he better. Joe looked for a few minutes and then smiled. “I always knew those two would end up together. I wonder what kind of wedding gifts they would enjoy?” Joe said seriously. The others just kind of stared at him in disbelief.

Iris who had followed her dad in grabbed Barry's phone from him and squealed in delight. “Oh my god they're adorable” Iris said super excited. She quickly got out her phone and texted Sara back saying “girl, I need some more pics ASAP”.   
Back on the Waverider, Sara responded to Iris with “definitely, as I snap em you shall get them”.

Jax all of a sudden took off into another room. He didn't want to be around when those two woke up and found out what happened. Not completely thinking about the situation Sara yells, “what’s wrong Jax”? Jax came back in and put a finger to his mouth and pointed at the two sleeping in the room. “If those two find out there will be hell to pay” Jax said quietly. Sara nodded and realized what kind of mistake she might have just made. They both jumped and said “oh shit” when they notice Leonard had opened his eyes. 

Stein tried to calm everyone down. “They're going to kill us” Jax said shaking where he stood. Len sat up and woke up Mick, then he looked at Jax and asked “now why would we do that, Jax”? Jax looked like a deer in the headlights and said “No reason just joking with Stein”. Len looked at Mick and then back at Jax. “You should never try to lie to professional liars, Jax” Leonard said trying not to laugh. 

Taking a deep breath Jax said “Sara took a photo of you two sleeping together and sent it to people” Jax said and hightailed it before Mick or Leonard could go after him. He also ducked out of the way of a punch thrown by Sara

Len stared ice daggers at Sara. “Who did you all send that picture to Sara?” Len demanded to know. “I sent it to everyone, including Barry” Sara said confidently. “dammit that means every super hero from Central to Star now has that picture” Mick said growling. “Yup, every single one of them” Sara said and stood her ground. From his hiding spot, Jax thought she was either the bravest or the dumbest person on the ship.

Mick smiled at Sara. “I got to say, I like you Sara. You’ve got guts to match that fighting style of yours”. Sara smiled and said “thanks Mick” as she receives a thumbs up from Len. Jax couldn’t really believe what he was seeing. He thought for sure that Mick and possibly Len would try to kill her. Mick notices Jax still hiding and says “ah what’s wrong, baby boy afraid of the big guy on the ship?” Mick said laughing. Jax just tried to keep his racing heart from racing out of his chest. “Don’t worry kid, I wont kill you yet.” Mick said laughing again. “Thanks, I think” Jax said and headed to his room.

“Ah, I think that the little bug is afraid of me” Mick said rubbing Len’s hand. “He’s just a kid Mick and we have killed people” Len said rubbing Micks hand back. “Yeah I guess. Everyone is always going to see me as the brute and you as the lovable fun guy, gotta just come to terms with it” Mick said shifting around in his chair. Len looked sadly at Mick and says “that’s not true, he’s scared of both of us”. Looking down Mick said “Nah, that kid likes you Len, like everyone else on board this ship does and they have the smarts to do so. They all think I’m a blockhead with muscle and as long as you know better, I’m ok with that”.

Len looked Mick straight in the eyes and said “of course I know it, and so does everyone on this ship”. Mick smiled. He knew that Len was just trying to make him feel better. “Thanks Len” Mick said trying to smile. “I mean it, I’m certain that Raymond wouldn’t be able to reverse engineer your gun like you did” Len said kissing his cheek. “ah you know just what to say Len, also boy scout couldn’t reverse engineer anything but his wardrobe” Mick said kissing Len back. Snorting Len also says “your also the best cook on the ship”. Mick laughed and said “damn right, are you hungry”? Len smiles and says “Yes” and taking his hand, Mick leads Len to the kitchen.


	2. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Mick just want to have a quiet meal together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is kind of short but I didn't want to over do it

Leonard pushed Mick towards the kitchen. That's when they realized they had a stalker following them. Sara had heard the words “food” and “Mick cooking” and just had to be a part of that. Len turns around and shoots Sara an icy glare. “What?” Sara asks playing angelic and innocent. 

Shooting her a look himself Mick says “sorry blondie, I only cook for Leonard”. Sara looked at Len with puppy dog eyes and said “Leonard” with a pleading voice. “Sorry Assassin” Len says shrugging his shoulders, “He is my cook”. Pouting, Sara says “ah, you too are no fun” and stomped m off to her room. 

“I swear that woman likes food more than you do” Mick says laughing. “That's not possible Micky” Len says and pushes Mick into the kitchen. “Still she is a dead second” Mick says as he starts messing around in the kitchen. “Very true but you were right, you only cook for me” Len says grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Mick grinned and said “of course because if I don't you would never eat”. 

Len gave him a crooked smile and said “your right, now get cooking”. Mick growled and got things out to cook with and said “bossy much”. Licking his lips Len said “you like me that way”. Mick smiled and said “of course I do” making Len lick his lips again and say “now I'm ready for more than food”.

Looking over the counter at Len, Mick grumbles “let's just take care of one of your hungers first why don't we” Mick says. Tapping his foot, Len said “alright, food first”. 

Smiling, Mick dishes up food for Len and himself. Like always he takes Lens food to him first making sure everything is alright. Once he got the thumbs up he went and got his own. Taking a big bite and smiling Len says “I love your cooking Mick”. Blushing a little Mick says “I love the look on your face while you eat my cooking baby” and reaches over pecking Len on the cheek. 

Len smiles and says “ahh you’re just a big softy” taking a napkin and cleaning some sauce of Micks face. Mick grabs the napkin out of Lens hand and kisses his palm. “Oh what a gentlemen” Len says as he feels a warming sensation travel through his whole body. Mick smirks and lets go of Lens hand.  
Pouting Len said “food then fun, right”? Mick smiles at Len and says “that’s right baby so eat up”. Len nodded toward Sara hiding in the doorway and whispered “I think we are being watched”. “Watch out baby, I think she wants your food” Mick whispers back. “she cant have it” Len whispered back. “I don’t think she intends to ask nicely Mick says. “I don’t intend to say no nicely” Len said loud enough for Sara to hear. “Don’t say anything, just eat the food quickly and we will get everything washed up before she can have any” Mick said digging into his food. “Already done” Len says and puts his plate in the sink and Mick is right behind him. Like their lives depended on it the two of them got the dishes washed and dried in record time. “you guys are really mean” Sara says and stomps out of the room”.  
“success, one defeated assassin and we spilled no blood” Mick said. Len brings Mick and cold beer and gives him a big bear hug and with that the two men celebrate their first bloodless defeat with a nice cold beer. “You know she isn’t going to give up, right?” Len says smiling. “I know and she can keep on trying” Mick says downing some more of his beer. “I wonder what her next plan of attack will be?” Len asked taking a small drink of his. “she is probably going to try and jump us next time I’m cooking” Mick says. “Or she may play dirty and ask Kendra or Jax to ask for the food” Len said smirking. “I would still say no” Mick says and takes another swig of his beer. Len smiles at his big teddy bear and says “you know if those two kids asked for food even you couldn’t say no”. Mick groans and says “Maybe Jax but I can say no to hawk girl, unless of course she promised a mean espresso for it”. Len smirked behind his beer and said “ I told you so”.  
“Dammit Len, you know me too well” Mick growled as he downed the rest of his beer. Len drinks the last mouthful of his and they both drop their bottles in the recycling together. ”Hey there is hope for you two yet, you both recycle” Rip says in his sarcastic tone. “Someone on this ship has too” Len drawls back. “None of you take care of this ship like Len and I do and if you ever question Lens intelligence again this trigger finger may slip” Mick growls and Pulls Len in close to him.  
Jax and Ray walk in and to make things more tense Ray says “well, that escalated quickly”. Jax just stares at everyone, throws up his hands and decides he is done with all of them. “Lets all calm down and relax and Mr. Hunter you could learn some manners, you too Raymond” Stein says trying to make peace return to the ship. Rip stares at Stein like he is crazy while Mick and Leonard leave the kitchen altogether  
“You should really try to be nicer to them” Stein says to Rip as he paces the kitchen. “Why should I? They are constantly making sarcastic remarks at any point that they can” Rip said loudly. “That’s who they are Rip” Stein said sighing loudly. ”Damn, all I said was that I was shocked that they recycled” Rip said pushing a chair out of his way. “you’ve already insulted Mr. Rory’s intelligence did you really think he would even let you attempt to insult Mr. Snart’s?” Stein said with venom in his tone. Rip just stared at Stein and left the kitchen. Stein swears in a foreign language and heads off to his room while Jax is left alone in the kitchen to wonder why the youngest in age is the eldest in thought on this ship.


	3. Bed time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone time on the Waverider doesn't go so well for Mick and Len

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but what felt right for the chapter

Back in their room Mick asks Len “do I have to burn Rip”? “As much fun as that sounds, we better not Mick. Even though, you would make the better captain” Len said with a sly smile. “You know it baby” Mick said returning Len’s smile. “Too bad there isn't a more sane way to get the captain and the rest of the crew to see that” Len said with a sigh. “True, but one day he will screw up and we shall have to save the day” Mick said with a slight laugh. “He already did that Micky” Len said giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Ah he can screw up worse than that Len” Mick said wrapping his strong arm around Len’s waist. “Mick, there is nothing worse” Len said laying his head down on Mick's chest. “Oh god Len don't say that, you'll jinx it” Mick said laughing. “Yeah he could find something” Len said enjoying the feel of Mick's chest as he laughs. “Rip Hunter, Captain, can only get worse from here” Mick said laughing again. “Now who is being the Jinx” Len said laughing and throwing a fake punch at Mick's stomach.

Mick caught Lens hand in his. “Oh, what's this” Len said with a grin. Not saying a word Mick tugs Lens hand toward him. Mick leans over and kisses Len. Len returns the kiss and let's his tongue do a little exploring. Mick deepens the kiss and presses his tongue against Lens. Len moans moving closer to Mick. He can feel every inch of his body heat up and he prayed that Mick was going where he hoped he was going.

Mick maneuvers the two of them towards the bed and pushes Len down and he gets on top of him. “So, am I dealing with Mick or Chronos right now?” Len said licking Mick's face. “Who do you want baby?” Mick asks. “Can I get a mixture, I've been really naughty” Len whispers into Mick's ear. “Of course baby” Mick says nipping at Lens ear. “I just hope someone hasn't forgotten where it goes” Len says with an evil smile. 

Growling, Mick pulls at Mick's shirt. “Oh no, did I upset the beast” Len said laughing. Not saying anything Mick pulls of Lens shirt while Len tries to decide if he wants to poke the beast just one more time. “Does that look of nothingness come natural or do you have to work for it?” Len says deciding to poke him. 

With that, Mick bites at Lens throat. “Oh no, he's gone feral” Len smirks. Mick glares at him and places his hand over Lens mouth. Lens eyes widened and he let the excitement he was feeling shine through them. “Oh, do you like that?” Mick asks not removing his hand. Len contemplates what answer will get Mick worked up and nodded his head Yes. 

Mick shifted his weight and pressed down harder on Lens mouth. Len shifts his weight trying to squirm out of Mick's grasp. “Do you want me to let go? Mick asks a bit worried. Len nods his head yes. Removing his hand, he hears Len taking deep breaths. “You’re a strong boy” Len says mustering a smile. Looking frightened Mick asks “did I push too hard”?   
“Not at all baby, your hand just ended up covering my nose and mouth making it very difficult to breathe” Len says kissing Mick's cheek. “I'm sorry” Mick says as he caresses Lens cheek. “No need to be sorry, I enjoyed it. Just try to watch the placement of your hand next time” Len says kissing Mick's palm. 

Mick pulls Len in closer and kisses his lips. Len kisses Mick back grateful he is back to his old self again. Mick runs a finger along Lens spine causing Lens body to give him away as he shudders and leans into Mick's touch. “Do you like that Lennie?” Mick asks. “Yes I do Micky” Len says causing Mick to smile and run his fingers down Lens spine again. Len arched his back and shuddered causing Mick to smile and say “you must really like the way that feels” and with that he ran his finger down Len’s spine again. “I do” Len purred as his body shook again. “Maybe I will just do this until dinner then” Mick says smiling. “If your making my body shake, then who is going to cook dinner?” Len asked with a grin. “Let one of the other lazy bums cook” Mick says and agreeing with him, Len pushed himself closer to Mick. Mick continues running his finger down Lens spine until he whimpers. Len looks up at Mick with pleading eyes and says “what's next”? “What do you want Len, I will just continue doing this if you can't think of something” Mick said stroking Lens back again. “If your happy Mick, so am I. I just want to be with you” Len said. Mick continued to stroke Lens back each touch making Len whimper and arch into Mick.  
Neither of them notice the audience that started to form at the door that Mick and Len forgot to close and lock. Looking up, Len notices almost the entire crew staring at them and watches as Jax runs off. “Hey guys” Sara says giving a little wave as both men stare at her with their mouths agape. “Don't stop on the account of us” Sara says grinning ear to ear. The two men pull apart and Len gives the group of onlookers the look of a bloodthirsty man for making Mick get off of him. 

"How long you lot been standing there” Mick asks and Ray and Kendra turn red. “Long enough to get all feely inside” Sara said smiling. Len stares at the group of interlopers but continues to not say a word. “And you all decided to sit and watch why?” Mick asked starting to get angry. “Because you two are so adorable together” Kendra said. “Didn't take you all for voyeurs” Mick growled. “We never get to see this side of either of you. It was nice to see the loving side” Kendra said turning red again. “Did any of you stop to consider we may not be ok with you watching” Mick growled again. “Sorry Mick” they said in unison. “Your forgetting someone” Mick said pointing at Len who still hasn't said anything. “Sorry Len” they all said but received no response but that glow of anger was still present in his eyes. “We will just be going” says Kendra and her and Ray drag Sara down the hallway as Mick locks their door. 

Len’s eyes still hadn't left the spot where the interlopers had been. “Are you ok Lennie?” Mick asks as he crawls into bed and hugs him from behind. “I could honestly freeze every last one of them right now Micky” Len says leaning back into Mick's arms. “Shh baby, please try to relax” Mick says kissing him on the cheek. Relaxing Len leans back and kisses Mick's cheek as Mick pulls him up into his lap and hugs him. “I never want to loose you again Mick” Len says allowing himself to cry. “Shh it's ok baby, I'm not going anywhere” Mick says hugging Len to his chest. Len let's himself relax against Mick's chest enjoying the sound of his heartbeat while Mick runs a hand down his cheek and holds him closer. 

Len snuggles closer and Mick asks “do you want to watch a movie and relax baby”?   
“Sounds great, what would you like to watch?” Len asked staying right up against Mick's chest. “I'll let you pick Lennie” Mick says holding Len close. “Ahh, are you going soft on me Mick” Len said with a laugh. “No, but today I want to watch something you want too” Mick says smiling and tickling Len. “Then I pick Frozen” Len said with a sly smile. “Are you going to sing along?” Mick asks. “Of course” Len said still smiling. “Good I love it when you sing” Mick says kissing the top of Lens head and starts the movie.

Len sings along with every song as the movie played and was taken aback by how well he knew the words. “I love your voice” Mick says when the movie is over. “Thanks Micky, maybe one day I will sing you the song I wrote” Len says blushing. “I will listen whenever your ready baby” Mick said. “Thanks Micky” Len said snuggling back against Mick's chest.

Hearing Lens stomach growl Mick asks “would you like to get dinner with everyone else or wait until they all leave the kitchen” rubbing Lens shoulders. “Let's eat with everyone” Len said not letting go of Mick. “You sure baby? We don't have to if you don't want to” Mick asks gently. “I'll have to face them sometime and over food seems the safest” Len said laughing a bit. “Ok baby. You go get a shirt on and I will straighten up the sheets” Mick says kissing the top of Lens head. 

Len walks to the closet and puts on one of Mick's shirts while Mick makes the bed. As soon as he is finished Mick looks up and seeing Len in one of his shirts makes him smile from ear to ear. Len smiles back at Mick, remembering again just how much he loved him. “My shirt looks good on you” Mick says smiling. “It's comfortable too, it's really roomy” Len says smirking. “You saying I'm fat” Mick says with a laugh. “Not fat, just better built than I am” Len said wrapping his arms around Mick and kissing him. “I like the way your built Lenny, your just the right size for hugs” Mick says hugging Len. “Ah Micky” Len says hugging him back and leads Mick to the kitchen.


	4. Trouble

Walking into the kitchen, Kendra, Jax and Ray all blush while Sara smirks at the two men. Rip and stain were just left completely confused by the situation. Mick pulls out a chair for Len and as soon as he is sat down Mick sits next to him. “How was your afternoon?” Stein asks Mick and Len. Giving just a sideways glance Len says “good” . Stein smiles and says “what did you guys do”? Len doesn't answer him and all Mick does is shoots a death glare at Ray, Kendra, Jax and Sara leaving Stein very confused. Feeling his anger boil up Len starts humming “Let it Go” to himself to calm down. 

“What in gods name happened?” Stein asks feeling Jax’s complex emotions due to their bond. Jax shot him a “I will tell you later” look but Stein wasn't having it. “Someone tell me what the hell happened or I will just ask Gideon” he shouted. “Those interlopers spied on Mick and I having private time in our room because they have no respect for us at all” Len said with acid in his voice. The entire table goes silent as Stein stares down the other four “interlopers”.  
Sara looks down at her plate while Jax hides his face from Stein in shame. Kendra and Ray turned a bright shade of red and stayed quiet. Rip stays quiet totally afraid of causing more trouble.

Mick put his hand on Leonard's back and rubbed it trying to calm him down the best he could especially since he was just as pissed off as Len was at the whole situation. Reaching up, Len places his hand on Mick's and tried to calm himself down as best as he could. Stein looked like he could erupt at any moment. 

“What in hell gave you four the idea that spying on people was ok?” Stein said ready to punch every single one of them. “We've never seen that side of them, it was nice to see for once” Sara argued again. “So you spy on them?” Stein yells back not being able to control his emotions. “The door was open, we just kinda peeked in” Sara said sheepishly. “Oh, and how long did you stand there?” Stein demanded to know. “Not that long” Kendra said quietly and keeping her eyes downcast. “Not that long huh Kendra, Len and I were in there for a good ten minutes or more before we even noticed you” Mick growled. Len took a deep breath trying to remain calm. “Ok maybe it might have been awhile. Stein looked ready to explode. ‘You sat and watched for over ten minutes. I’m ashamed of all four of you. 

The silence that fell over the kitchen at that moment was eerie. Sara stared down at her plate while Kendra and Ray looked like they would soon come to tears. Jax looked ready to collapse where he was out of shame. Rip just stared at all of them but says nothing, as to not spoil his entertainment.

Mick continued to try and calm Len down. Finally taking a deep breath Len said “I'm doing better Mick, thank you” and kissed Mick on the cheek. “I'm so grateful to have you Len” Mick says keeping his hand on his shoulder. “I'm the grateful one” Len said placing his hand on Mick's. “Wanna get the hell of of here” Mick asks trying not to start yelling again. “That would be great Mick and Stein, thank you for your thoughtfulness” Len said smiling at Stein. “Your more than welcome Leonard” Stein said and smiled as he watched the two men return to their room. 

“I still say those two should show us their other side more often” Sara said letting out the breath that she was holding. Stein looked at Sara and said “they will show us when they're ready”. Sara pouted, “but they're so adorable” she said. “No matter if they're the cutest things on the planet they deserve the same rights to privacy as the rest of us Sara” Stein snapped at Sara. “Yes, sir” Sara said looking sheepishly at her plate again.

With that Stein stormed out of the kitchen leaving a very confused Rip in his path. Ray looked like he might cry any minute so Kendra kissed the top of his forehead trying to keep him calm while keeping herself calm in the process while Jax’s whole body is shaking with both his and Stein's emotions. Realizing that Jax was in pain, Stein allowed himself to relax. 

 

Back in Mick and Leonard's room:

Mick was laying in bed while Len laid against his chest. “Thank you for being my rock out there” Len said quietly. “Anytime Lenny, I've always got your back” Mick says rubbing Len’s back. “I sure didn't have yours when I needed too” Len said sadly. “What matters is we are here together baby” Mick says pressing a kiss to the top of Len’s head. Len snuggled closer and listened to Mick's heartbeat.

Len looked up at Mick and asked “do you think Lisa is alright, Micky”? Mick grins and says “of course she is, the kid is as tough as nails”. “She learned it from you Micky” Len says staying close to Mick's chest. “You as well baby” Mick said still rubbing Len’s back. “We raised a good kid” Len said smiling. “Yeah we did” Mick said happily. “Think we should take Jefferson in?” Len asked laughing. “Maybe, he could use our guidance” Mick said laughing. “Then later we shall let him know” Len said smiling at Mick.

Reaching up Len pulls Mick in for a deep kiss. Mick smiles against Len’s lips causing Len to lick Mick's lips in response. Growling a bit, Mick pushed his tongue into Len’s mouth and explores every inch of it. Their tongues inter tangle and they start a fun little tongue wrestling match. Mick let's Len win and gets a deep passionate kiss for it causing Mick to smile behind the kiss. 

Taking a moment to breathe Len asks “should we get a pet when we get back home”? Mick is taken aback for a second at the weird question but asks “what kind of pet would you like baby”? “A Phoenix” Len said smiling and was happy to hear Mick's laughter as Mick pulled him in closer. Laying against Mick's chest, Len wondered if they could live a normal life. “Whatcha thinking about baby?” Mick asked caressing Len's neck. “Nothing, just something stupid” Len said enjoying Mick's touch. “Len, you can tell me” Mick said a bit worried. 

“I was just wondering if we really could become homemakers when we got back” Len said sighing against Mick's chest. “Well, we already have Lisa and we are adding Jax, and we should take in the Hartley kid as well, and we will by a house and adopt a cat and we will be all set” Mick said smiling, actually feeling like it would happen. “Where would we get the money to feed us all” Len said getting excited that it could be possible. “We have that nest egg put away, remember” Mick said smiling at Len. “We could also take on some easy jobs here and there” Len smirked not wanting to let go of how they met. “Of course, and we can also sell our safe houses, except the one with the view of the park” Mick says happily. “I like that idea, we don't need them anymore” Len said cozying up to Mick. “I can't wait to get back to Central City and start our life” Mick said pulling Len closer to him.

“Let's just go now” Len says louder than he meant to but he wanted his life with Mick to begin now. Mick gave a look of sadness and happiness. He wanted to start his family but he knew deep inside, from all the hurt and pain his father pushed on him, he wanted to be nothing short of a hero. “Len, we will start our lives, but I know deep down you want to be a hero” Mick said taking the high road. “Mick, you’re my hero” Len said still with his mind in what could be. “I know baby and your mine. Let's take this one step further, lets be legends” Mick said, once again not believing in his own words wholeheartedly but knew it was best for Len. Thinking about it for awhile and what it would mean for everyone Len said with a smile “Mick, let's be legends”. Mick smiles and says “as soon as we accomplish that, we shall settle down”. “I love that plan, do you Micky?” Len said snuggling against Mick once again. “I love it, Lenny” Mick said holding him tightly. 

Len laid against Mick's chest and didn't move. He was content right where he was. “We have our goal, Mick” Len said still basking in their conversation. “And when we have a goal, we accomplish it” Mick said with a laugh. “What's your biggest goal aside from this Micky?” Len asked enjoying their talk. Mick rubbed Len’s back and said “my biggest goal was being with you, and I have achieved it”. 

Len blushed. “Well then, we only have one more giant goal and we are set”. “Your so cute when you blush” Mick said massaging Len’s shoulders. That statement made Len blush a deeper shade of red. Mick ran his finger along Len’s cheek. Len had never felt safer than he did right at that moment. Len gives Mick a very loving kiss of which Mick returns.

“I wish we could just stay like this forever” Len said as he rubbed Mick's chest. Mick pulled him tightly and said “well, at least for tonight, we don't have to leave this room. So we can stay just like this until morning. “That sounds…” But before Len could finish that sentence, a ton of bells and whistles went off.


	5. The stowaways

"oh lord, what the hell could be happening now" Mick snapped as he headed for the door. Thinking about how easy it would to use his trusty freeze ray on any member of this damn crew, Leonard grabbed up the freeze and heat gun off the chair they were sitting on. "What the hell is going on?"  Leonard said in a demanding tone. "Gideon sensed an intruder on the Waverider Mr. Snart" Rip said and continued to bark orders, pissing Len off even more. 

 

"How in the freaking hell did someone get on this ship without anyone noticing?" Mick asked moving closer to Len. As soon as they were close together Len handed Mick his heat gun and he readied the freeze ray. "Please try to remain calm Mr. Rory" Rip said worried that Mick might snap on them at any minute. "I am calm, I just want to know who the intruder is" Mick snapped back. "You shouldn't just worry about Mick being calm Mister Hunter, because I'm very pissed at this moment" Len snapped loudly. Looking back and forth between Mick and Leonard, Rip pointed to a map and said "the intruder is in the docking bay". Mick smiled at Len and asked "do we know who it is?" And Rip shook his head no. Len could  feel his blood boiling and tried  to calm himself down. These freaks weren't going to keep acting like Mick was a threat or he would walk right there and then. 

 

"so why aren't we on our way to the docking bay to capture this stowaway? Len asked not so nicely. "And here I thought it was going to be Mick we would have to leash" Kendra said jokingly. Both Leonard and Mick snarled at her. "Let's get this over with so we don't have to look at these people anymore" Len said grabbing Mick's arm and heading to the docking bay. "I agree" Mick growled and followed Len. 

 

Rip takes in a deep breath and him and the others follow behind. Opening the doors the the docking bay, Mick and Len didn't see anyone. They looked around and they saw someone hiding behind a group of boxes. "Come out slowly, with your hands where I can see them" Len said cocking his freeze ray. Mick was also cocked and ready right next to Len. Slowly, the person came out from behind the boxes.

 

Sara gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes when Nyssa, her ex-girlfriend and Laurel, her sister, stepped from behind the boxes. "Wait, stand down" Sara yelled running over. "What are you talking about Sara, their stowaways" Len snapped. "That's Nyssa Al Ghul, my Ex and the other one is my sister, Laurel" Sara said still in shock. 

 

Nyssa looked physically ill from being referred to as Sara's ex, by none other than Sara herself, but was grateful for for Sara being there to vouch for them. "How did you two get here" Len grumbled pointing his gun to the floor but not removing his finger from the trigger. "Vandal Savage. He grabbed us and thankfully we ended up on a friendlier ship" Nyssa said smiling at Sara, making Sara blush. 

 

Trying to find out more, Rip asked, "what year are you ladies from"? "We are from 2016" Nyssa responds, refusing to make any eye contact with  Sara. "How long have you two been here for" Rip asked still amazed they got past the sensors. "Just a few hours but we did hear a good shouting match upstairs" Laurel answered still very unsure of what was going on. Stein turned a deep red, he hadn't realized how loud he had gotten.

 

"Hey don't worry about it, it sounded like my sister deserved what she was getting up there" Laurel said smiling at Stein. "She did" Len, Mick and Stein all said in unison. Putting her hands on her hips Laurel said "spying on them was wrong Sara and I know for a fact our father would be very unpleased". Sara stared at Laurel with her mouth wide open. "I must agree with your sister, Sara" Nyssa said still refusing to look at Sara. 

 

Sara shakes her head in exasperation. She had only been on the ship for a few hours but Laurel was already acting like her mother. "Sara, admit it, spying on them was wrong and you shouldn't have done it" Laurel said still with her hands on her hips. "Fine, spying on them was wrong. I'm sorry" Sara says pouting and stomping her right foot. This makes Len smirk and Mick just outright laugh. "Thank you, Sara" Len says while Mick pulls her in for a big hug.

 

"Now that we are all aquatinted, is there anyway you guys could maybe put away your guns. They're kind of making me very nervous" Laurel said pointing to the guns. Laughing, Mick releases Sara from his bear hug and him and Len laid their guns on one of the boxes. 

 

Sara looks over at Nyssa sheepishly. Things didn't actually end well between the two of them. "Hello, Sara" Nyssa said quietly. "Hi Nyssa. How are you" Sara asked just as quietly. "I'm good, you look well" Nyssa said looking everywhere but at Sara. "Just been trying to destroy savage. Are you still single?" Sara blurted out of nowhere. Silence falls among the crew members. Stein stood up and said "why don't you ladies talk over a nice cup of tea". Nyssa nodded and taking Sara by the hand, followed Stein of of the cargo bay. 

 

Mick and Len laughed as the ladies and Stein left. "Stein should be a couples counselor" Mick says and holds Len close. "Yes he should be. It seems to be his calling. Though it wasn't very kind of Sara to just leave her sister alone with a bunch of people she doesn't even know" Len said not very amused with Sara again. He reaches up and plants a kiss on Mick's cheek to keep himself calm.  "It's ok really. I just hope those two can figure things out" Laurel says with a smile. "I can show you around if you would like" Jax says more than happy to spend time with her. "Thank you, that would be lovely" Laurel says and takes the arm Jax offered and follows him out. 

 

Ray laughs at another  attempt by Jax to pick up an older woman. Kendra was smiling from ear to ear thinking about how cute the whole thing was. Len looked up at Mick and said "they grow up so fast. Shall we add another to our life goal Mick"? Mick looked down at Len and asked "you want to take in a 30yr old"? "Maybe.." Len said thinking about the future again. "Whatever you want Lenny, I want as well" Mick said still in ultra protective mode. "We shall see, she is from another city after all" Len said with worry in his voice. "That's true but that's more incentive for us to help her" Mick said pulling Len closer. "Very true baby" Len said and the two headed back to their room.

 

"So Rip, think Jax will get anywhere with his endeavor" Ray asked as the rest of them headed back to the deck. "I hope not, we will be dropping them back off in 2016 before we continue" Rip said nonchalantly. "True but maybe before we do, you should see if she wants to date you my friend" Ray said patting Rip on the back. "What!" Rip said shocked. "You need someone my friend, especially if things don't pan out the way you hope. You know, like a backup plan" Ray says trying to be a good wingman. "That wouldn't work out very well Doctor Palmer" Rip said escaping into his study. "Why not?" Ray asked following him in. "Get out Ray" Rip snaps and Kendra pulls Ray out of his office.

 

"What's with him?" Ray asks Kendra as they walk back to their room. "He is a time traveler, he will always be stuck in his time" Kendra said sadly. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I just wanted to help" Ray said feeling really sad now. "I know sweetie and he is happy you did" Kendra says as Ray gives her a kiss and they head into their room.


	6. Playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MalexMale sex scene: you've been warned. Don't like, don't read

"Hey Len, why do I get the feeling our new additions will be here longer than Rip thinks" Mick says as they enter their room. "Because, one of them is Sara's ex,ex girlfriend and the other is her sister and I don't see her letting either one of them go" Len said just falling into their bed. "Your right about that" Mick said as he laid down next to Len. 

 

"So, what do you think Micky" Len asked as he rubbed Mick's neck. "About what Lenny" Mick said enjoying his neck rub. "Our new guests" Len asked laying up against Mick. "Maybe Sara will leave us alone now" Mick said with a laugh. "I like that idea so we have to find a way to keep them here.  I've got a sneaking suspicion thought that it wasn't savage who brought  them here in the first place since according to this paper via star city 2016 our Ms. Lance is dead" Len said pulling up the paper on the monitor. "Which Lance" Mick asked shocked. "Laurel" replied Len quietly. 

 

"You think Sara brought them on board" Mick said taken aback. "Nah, Sara was just as surprised as we were" Len said thinking about it. "If it wasn't savage and it wasn't Sara, then who could've or would've done such a thing" Mick said confused. "I am wondering the same thing. The fact they thought it was Savage is weird because what motive would he have to kidnap them anyway" Len said trying to solve this puzzle. "And isn't Savage dead in 2016" Mick snorts. "This is just super confusing" Len said as he laid back and put a pillow over his face. "Me too, we will figure it out though" Mick said laying back himself.

 

Removing the pillow from his face, Len gave Mick and evil smile and put the pillow back. "What're you up to Lenny" Mick said with a smirk. "Come here and find out" Len said from under the pillow. Mick rolls on top of Len and pulls at the pillow. Len growls and holds the pillow with his teeth. 

 

Mick yanks at the pillow pulling it out of Len's teeth. Leonard gives Mick a very pouty face. "What's wrong Lenny" Mick asked worried he might have hurt him. "Wouldn't you like to know, Micky" Len said with a cat like grin. Mick smiled and kissed Len earning a kiss and the feeling of Len's hand moving south on his body. Mick moaned in pleasure as Len's hand explored. "Like that big boy" Len asked licking his own lips. "Very much so" Mick said moaning and Len changes from a rubbing motion to a massaging motion making Mick gasp. Len smiled and started to make slower and more calculated movements. Mick moans making Len smile at the pleasure radiating off Mick's face. 

 

"That feels real good Lenny" Mick moans. "Im glad Micky" Len says and kisses him. Mick moans into Len's mouth making Len bite into Mick's lower lip making Mick moan louder and arch into Len's touch. Len moans as Mick's body arches against his and he rolls Mick off of him and onto his back, sliding down, Len takes all of Mick's manly pride into his mouth and moves his mouth up and down. Mick groans and grabs the bedsheets. 

 

Reaching down, Len puts Mick's hands on his back and starts playing with Mick's ever growing member with his tongue. Mick tore threw Len's shirt and scraped his fingers down his back. Len rolled his tongue over Mick's dick again causing Mick to gasp and his body spasmed so hard he lifted off the bed. Len undid his mouth from Mick's dick and asked "are you ok, baby"? "Just felt really good Lenny" Mick said breathing hard. 

 

"Just relax and let mama do her magic" Len said and went back to curling his tongue around Mick's hardened shaft. Closing his eyes, Mick moaned. Len started moving his mouth up and down and playing with Mick's dangling balls beside his mouth. Mick whimpered and Len ran his hands over Mick's chest and playing with the tip of his penis with his tongue hoping that Mick would dig in his fingernails again. 

 

Mick dug his fingernails into Len's back dragging them downward. Len felt Mick's dick heat up inside his mouth and he knew it wouldn't be long now. So as a bit of incentive, he licked the tip of his dick again. Gasping, Mick cums. Len swallows and moving himself upward collapses onto Mick's chest. "Was that good Micky?" Len asked still feeling the warmness of Mick within his mouth. "It was better than good Lennie. I didn't hurt you though?" Mick asked looking at the bleeding scratches on Len's back. "Of course not Micky" Len says kissing Mick's nose. Mick traces the scratches on Len's back with his finger and pulls Len in closer. Mick smiles and runs a hand between them and moves it between Len's  legs, causing Len to moan and arch his body to let Mick get better positioning. Mick smiles and reaching up he unbuckled Lens pants and sliding his hand down them, finding Len's growing shaft.

 

Len moans and arches his body into Mick's hand. "You like that Lennie?" Mick asks squeezing. "I don't know Micky, I've been here before" Len says smirking trying to hide his wanting to arch again. Mick gives him an evil smile and starts to pull his hand out. Len groans in agony. "What's wrong Lenny?" Mick asks wickedly. "You stopped" Len growled. "Well, you had to be a smart ass didn't you" Mick said smirking. "Maybe I will go and see Sara if your not in the mood Micky" Len smirked this time. 

 

Pushing his hand back down and growling, Mick grabbed Len's dick and squeezed hard. Len purrs and let's his body arch. Mick smirks and kisses Len. "I could never be with anyone but you Mick" Len said smiling back at him. "I know that Lenny" Mick says and starts to use a massaging motion. "You sure know how to make me happy baby" Len said purring. "So do you Lennie" Mick says kissing his nose again.

 

Len massages Mick's neck and shoulders and kisses his chest making Mick moan in pleasure and speed up his motions. "Oh god Micky" Len moans feeling his entire body arch under Mick's touch. Smiling, Mick continued his pace. Moaning louder, Len could feel his body ready to release. "I'm so ready Micky" Len moaned. "Alright Lenny, I want to feel you cum in my hand. Len nods, and with one last rub from Mick, Len comes right into Mick's hand. Mick's body shudders at the feeling of Len's  warm cum. Pulling his hand out of Len's pants, he rested his body on top of Len's. He licked his hand and offered it to Len. Moaning, Len licked his hand causing Mick's body heat to rise again.

 

Mick rolled onto his back and pushes Len's head down to his throbbing dick. Len moaned. "Oh come on Len, your mouth runs all the time, I'm sure it's big enough to suck my throbbing dick" Mick said in a mocking tone. Len smiled, nodded then took Mick's dick into his mouth again. Petting Len's head and arching into Len's mouth, Mick says "that's my good boy". Mick releases and heads Len swallow a good amount of it. Releasing himself from Mick's dick, Len slides up Mick and kisses him. Mick kisses him back and pulls him in close. "I love you Micky" Len says. "I love you too, Lennie" Mick said pulling him closer.

 

Mick scoots them both up so they're on the bed completely. "Len, I promise to never loose it again baby" Mick whispered in Len's ear. "I know Mick, I trust you" Len says back. "Len,  just have to make sure you know that I would die without you" Mick said finally letting the tears fall that he held back since his return. "Shh baby, I'm never going to abandon you again, I promise" Len said holding him tightly. 

 

Feeling and smelling the sweat on Len made Mick feel safe. Len kissed Mick softly up his cheek. "Len, you know exactly what I need" Mick said softly. "Of course, it's our job to take care of one another" Len said with a smile. "That's right Len" Mick said, his voice distant. Len looked up at Mick's face. "What's wrong Len?" Mick asked. "You just sounded a bit weird just then" Len said worried. "Just thinking, and you know how scary that can be" Mick said laughing softly and holding Len close. Len smiled and kissed Mick's neck.

 

"Hey Len, weird question but do you think the others trust me yet and most of all do you think Lisa could ever trust me again?" Mick asked, his voice trailing off again. "Of course they trust you Mick. They rode into Salvation with you and they also trusted you with their younger selves. As for Lisa, the kid knows how to read people. She will know you can be trusted" Len says getting pissed at the others again. "Thanks Lennie" Mick said burying his face into Len's chest. 

 

I'm just telling you the truth baby, no need to thank me" Len said kissing the top of Mick's head. "You always do" Mick said into Len's chest. Len smiled and strokes the side of Mick's face. Mick just laid there enjoying the touch of Len's hand. Len smiles at the bliss on Mick's face and the two of them just stay like that not worried about what the others were up too.


	7. Love and food

Nyssa and Sara stared at Stein. He still had them in his couples counseling course. “Why don't you start Sara” Stein said gently. “Well, I died and was brought back to life and Nyssa no longer wanted anything to do with me” Sara said with a huff. Stein blinked, shook of the shock of how truthful Sara was and looked towards Nyssa. “I was raised to believe that the Lazarus Pit only brought back darkness and I never wanted to see that for my beloved” Nyssa said looking at Sara sadly. 

Stein looked at the two ladies sadly. They still obviously loved each other but this thing with Sara dying was a hurdle. “Nyssa, let me assure you that after spending time with Sara on this trip, if there was any lingering darkness, she has fought it. I don't blame you for your actions. I don't believe you were being malicious, just fearful for the one you loved and what you might've had to do to her” stein said with a smile.

“I should've trusted in my love to fight it more and now I have lost any chance to be with her and I deserve that” Nyssa said, her eyes downcast on the floor. “Sara, how do you feel?” Stein asked calmly. “I still love Nyssa with everything I have” Sara said keeping her eyes on the silent Assassin. “Nyssa, it seems to me that Sara would like to rekindle, would you like the same” Stein asked in a soothing tone. “I would love nothing more” Nyssa said looking at Sara and taking her hand. “Well ladies, my job here is done. The rest is up to you now” Stein says and heads out of the room. “Thanks Stein” both Sara and Nyssa said together. “Your both very welcome” Stein says leaving their quarters and silently patting himself on the back for another job well done. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Laurel and Jax found themselves wondering into the kitchen. “Want me to make something?” Laurel asked noticing that Her stomach was growling. “Are you as bad of a cook as Sara is” Jax said kind of nervous. “I learned to cook from my dad” Laurel said smiling and started a homemade casserole. “So, what's there to do around here for fun” Laurel asks casually. “If Sara isn't forcing me to train, I like to play board games in my downtime” Jax said a tad embarrassed he still liked board games. “I enjoy board games as well” Laurel said smiling at Jax. “I bet you’re a better winner than your sister. She has a fun time rubbing it in people's faces when she wins” Jax said causing them both to laugh. 

Still laughing, Laurel pulls out the casserole. She dishes up two plates and brings them over to the table. She hands Jax a plate and he takes a bite. “This is delicious” he says as he takes another. “Thank you Jax, most of the time people just eat and don't say a word. I really appreciate the compliment” Laurel said feeing proud of herself. “Hey, I give credit where credit is due since only one other person can even cook on this ship” Jax said taking another bite.

“Thank you again, Jax. So, who is this other person who can cook” Laurel asked taking a bite of food herself. “Kendra is the main cook around here. Though if truth be told there is another wonderful cook. Mick, one of the guys who had a gun pointed at you, he is a wonderful cook but will only cook for Leonard, the other guy with the gun” Jax said enjoying another bite of the casserole. 

“Oh wow. That's not really fair. Maybe I can talk him into cooking for all of us” Laurel said with a look of determination. “I don't think it's possible. We have all tried and he will only do it for Snart” Jax said. “Well, he hasn't met Laurel Lance. I will give it a shot” she said and went and knocked on Mick and Leonard's door.

“Yes, what can I help you with? ” Leonard asked opening the door a bit. “Sorry to bother you, but I made a casserole and I wondered if you wanted any. I also heard that Mick is a great cook and would love to taste his cooking sometime” Laurel said smiling. “Thank you and we would love to taste that delicious smelling casserole” Len said. “I only cook for Len though Ms. ADA” Mick scoffed. “Maybe one day, we will work something out” Laurel said, unsure of how Mick knew she was an ADA, and headed back to the kitchen where she put in another casserole while Mick and Len got dressed.

“how did it go?” Jax asked. “I might've opened the door a little, maybe” Laurel said smiling. “You got further than any of us” Jax said with a smile. “I hope he will think about it and I couldn't help but notice that those two are damn hot” Laurel said blushing. Laurel notices that Mick, Leonard, Sara, who was running in pulling Nyssa behind her, Rip, Kendra and Ray and Stein all converging in the kitchen and was glad she put on that second casserole.

Handing out plates to the new comers and seconds to Jax, Laurel sits down and they all start eating. “So it looks like Stein, super couples counselor has struck again. Also Laurel, this casserole is delicious” Len said smiling. “He sure helped Nyssa and I” Sara said with her mouth full. Laurel laughed at Sara and thanked Len for his nice compliment. Everyone then made sure to tell Laurel how great her food was. 

“I've been married for a very long time, and I've learned a lot. There is no issue I can't help resolve” Stein said smiling. “You remind me of our dad” Laurel said giving Stein a giant smile. “I'm honored. Your father is a very kind person” Stein said. “You've met our father?” Laurel asked amazed. “Just once, when he was in Central for a case when you were young” Stein said. “That's amazing” Sara said and stuffed another bite of casserole in her mouth. 

“I'm just glad someone on this ship reminds me of home” Laurel said sadly. Sara glared at her. “I meant in a parent/mentor sort of way Sara. I'm very happy to be with you again” Laurel quickly said and the two girls smiled at one another and Sara continued and took down a second plate of casserole. “I'm just glad to have food that reminds me of home and dad” Sara said smiling. Laurel laughed and smiled at her sister. She really did miss her. 

“Don't worry Ms. Lance, we will be getting you back home soon” Rip said. Laurel thanked Rip, happy to get back to her life but sad to let Sara go again. Mick and Leonard didn't look so sure about old Rips plan. 

“So, are you two in need of my services anymore” Stein said looking at Mick and Leonard. “No but I think Rip is” Len said giving Rip a ‘I know the truth’ glare. Stein followed Len’s gaze, nods and leads Rip out of the room. 

“He is so in for it” Mick said laughing. “Laurel you’re a really good cook” Ray said trying to help a very confused Laurel out. “Thank you Ray and it's great to see you again” Laurel exclaimed. Mick looked at Ray and smiled. “You two know each other?” Jax asked worried Ray had been with Laurel as well. “Yeah, I met him while he was dating my friend Felicity” Laurel said. Jax let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Ray turned a bright red and said nothing.

“So Jax, what did you do before this?” Laurel asked truly interested. “I was just a normal auto mechanic” Jax answered a little embarrassed. “That's an awesome job Jax” Laurel exclaimed. “I'm definitely getting a lot of use out of it on the ship” Jax said proud of himself. “He does all the repairs to the ship” Leonard said patting Jax on the back. 

“You must be Leonard. And that must make him Mick. I knew I recognized you two, you also go by captain cold and heatwave. My dad has your files sitting on his desk at work” Laurel said amused. “Yup, that's us. We are wanted in a lot of places” smirked Len. “Kinda makes you famous then” Laurel said laughing. “Oh boy, don't give him a bigger head than he already has” Mick said smiling at Len. “So are you Mick” Laurel says blushing. Mick laughs causing Laurel to hide her face in her napkin.

“Rory, Snart, you better leave my sister alone” Sara said in a warning tone. “Laurel is a big girl, Sara” Len smirks as Mick licks his lips causing Laurel to blush even brighter. “Ah Len, she is changing colors” Mick said purring. “Ah come on guys, lay off” Jax said as bravely as he could. “Don't worry little boy, we are just having fun” Len smirked. Jax blushes but continues to stare at them. Mick and Len glare at him and growl. 

Laurel peeks out from behind the napkin just to hear her sister laugh at her. Ray grabs Kendra's hand and they just sit quietly as not to draw attention to themselves. “Oh my god Ray, you two are together” Laurel said happily. Kendra and Ray nod while Mick and Len stare at Laurel again. “Can I help you?” Laurel said blushing again. “Don't know yet” Len said with a smirk. “Oh” Laurel says and looks away.

“Come on guys, let her be” Jax said getting annoyed at them now. “We aren't doing anything” Len said annoyed at Jax now. “Your making her uncomfortable” Jax said. “She just thinks we're hot” Mick said smiling evilly at Jax causing Laurel to blush even deeper. “Oh my god, I think my sister is going to set on fire” Sara said laughing. “Your not any help, Sara” Jax barked. 

Len caught Laurel looking at them. She had gone from blushing to a look that said ‘she knows that they know what happened’. Trying to not focus on that Laurel asks Jax if he wants to take a walk. Ready to get away from the children in the room, Jax nodded and followed Laurel out. 

“Hey, thanks for sticking up for me back there” Laurel says smiling at Jax. “No problem at all” Jax said. “So, what would you like to do?” Laurel asked. “Smack Mick and Leonard” Jax mumbled. “Let's do it” Laurel said excitedly. “No, they will hit back, hard” Jax said scared. Laurel went back into the kitchen and slapped both Leonard and Mick on the back of their heads, and went back to where Jax was standing. 

Jax watched the whole thing horrified but extremely surprised by Laurel’s tenacity. “Yup, that's Sara's sister alright” Mick said laughing. “Seriously you two, I wouldn't mess with Laurel” Sara said with no laughter in her voice. “We see that now” Mick said rubbing the back of Len's head for him. 

“So, what made her so mad at you two?” Sara asked very confused. “I guess she finally had enough of our teasing” Len said. “Sure” Sara said not believing his answer. “Do you know something I don't” Sara demanded of Mick and Len. “Hey, we know as much as you do Sara” Mick groaned. “Someone better start talking” Sara says noticing that Mick looked away from her quickly. “Fine Sara, your sisters damn hot ok” Mick growls and Len glared at him. “I can't tell her the real reason Len” Mick whispered to Len. Len nods and was glad when Nyssa tugged on Sara's arm. “What's wrong Nyssa?” Sara asked. “Can we go back to your room for now Sara” Nyssa asked quietly. “Of course Nyssa” Sara said and the two girls left the room. 

“Damn, that was close” Mick said slumping into a chair. Len nods kissing Mick on the cheek. “Let's head back to our room baby” Len said, Mick nods and the two of them head to their room as well.


	8. Marriages and truths

Once they were back in there room, Len took off his shirt and pants and crawled into bed. Mick followed suit and clearing himself of his own clothes, he laid down next to Len and started to rub his back. Len sighed and closed his eyes. “What's wrong, Len?” Mick asked a bit worried. “Nothing, that just feels so good” Len replied. 

Continuing to rub Len's back, Mick kisses his temple and smiles to himself as Len closes his eyes. “Just relax baby, it's been a stressful day” Mick said still massaging Len's back. Len closes his eyes and melted into Mick's touch. “That's it baby” Mick said and continued to rub his back until Len was fast asleep. 

Mick quietly slips out of bed and sets a chair where he can watch Len sleep. Sitting down, he watched Len sleep. He wished that Len could always be this calm and at peace. He thought about how much of Len's pain was his fault. The only time Len was fully at peace was when he was asleep, away from him. Len whimpered in his sleep and started reaching for where Mick had been laying. As agile as a bird, Mick got in bed and slid himself into Len's arms.

Once Mick was in his arms, Len relaxed and pulled Mick closer to him, still asleep. Mick snuggled up to Len and closed his own eyes. He smiled to himself because he knew that even in his sleep, Len still wanted him to be near him and he needed him to be there. Opening his eyes, Mick looked towards the dresser. He had hidden an engagement ring in there quite a while back and when Len woke up he was going to give it to him.

Mick was worried though that Len wouldn't like his proposal and turn him down. He wasn't a man good with words but he hoped that somehow he could convey to Len just how much he needed him in his life. Len stirred pulling Mick even closer to him. Mick wonders what his baby was dreaming about when he felt Len's muscles tense again. “I love you, Mick” Len muttered in his sleep. “I love you too, baby” Mick whispered to Len. Len smiled in his sleep and his body relaxed again. Mick's heart melted at the sight of Len's smile. That's all he wanted in life, was to see Len happy.  
The smile on Len's face lasted the whole time until he woke up. “Hey baby, why are you awake?” Mick asked worried he woke him up. “Maybe, I wanted to spend more time with you” Len said. “We can spend time together in the morning, you need your rest” Mick said trying to coax Len to get more rest.

“I will sleep if you hold me” Len smiled and said. Mick wraps Len in his arms and pulls the blanket up and over both of them. With Len safe in his arms, Mick closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

 

The next morning

When both men start to stir, Mick keeps his hold on Len. “I'm not letting you go yet, Len” Mick said smiling. “You won't hear me complaining” Len smirks and snuggles in closer to Mick. “I'm glad to hear that, Len” Mick said and glanced over at the dresser again. “I love you Micky” Len says to Mick's chest. “I love you too, Lenny” Mick says happily.

The two of them stayed like that for quite sometime. Mick spent that time listening to Len breathing and feeling his breath on his chest. He made up his mind. He was going to ask Len right here and now. “Baby, I need to get something” Mick said kissing Len's cheek. Len groaned but nodded. He watched as Mick went over to their dresser and pulled something out. Mick walked back over and handed Len a little black box and said “you know me, I'm no good with words so I hope you just say yes” Mick said trying to keep from getting cold feet. 

Len slowly opened the box. His eyes teared up at the sight of the ring. With his hands shaking like a tree in a wind storm, Len pulled the ring out of the box. Mick placed his hands over Len's to help him calm his nerves as well as calming his own.

“Yes, a million times yes” Len answered, tears streaming down his face. Pulling Len in for a giant hug, Mick began to cry as well. “You'll marry me?” Mick asked again just to make sure he heard Len right. “Yes” was all Len could say. Mick collapsed onto the bed. He was the happiest man alive. 

“I love you so much Micky, can you help me put the ring on?” Len asks holding it and his hand out to Mick. Trying to steady his shaking hands, Mick slipped the ring onto Len's finger, stared at for a few minutes, then bringing Len's hand to his mouth he kissed the ring. Len watches and then flings his arms around Mick's neck. Mick plants the biggest kiss ever on Len's lips. After kissing Mick back, Len stared at the ring for awhile and then plants another kiss on Mick's lips. 

Mick twirled the ring around on Len's finger. He then bends over and kisses it once again. “I love you Lennie” Mick says looking at the ring. “I love you too Micky” Len says looking at the ring as well and then gives Mick a passionate kiss. And just as they were about to kiss again, a knock came at the door.

“Dammit” Mick growled. “Who the fuck is there” Mick said growling again. Len couldn't help but laugh a bit. “It's Kendra, I wanted to know if you two would be joining us for breakfast?” Kendra asked trying to keep her voice steady. “We will be out in a minute” Mick grumbled and helped Len sit up in bed.

“Should I wear the ring?” Leonard asked as him and Mick started getting dressed. “I will let that be your decision Lennie, I will support either way” Mick said as he pulled on a shirt with a bloodstain on it. “Baby, Jax is going to have a heart attack if you wear that” Len said laughing. “Might be fun to see what they react more too, the ring or the bloodstain” Mick said laughing thankful that Len didn't seem to remember that was the shirt he got caught by the time keepers in. He hadn't worn it since he got back. 

Holding the ring up to eye level again, Len smiles brightly. “Do you want to go to breakfast, future Mr. Rory?” Mick asks holding out his hand. “Yes of course, Mr. Rory” Len answers beaming at the sound of the same last name and takes Mick's hand. “I love when you say that” Mick says and they head out to have some breakfast.

As they walk in, Stein is the first to notice the engagement ring on Len's hand. He walks over and gives both men a giant hug. He expected the hug from Len but when Mick hugged him back it kinda caught him off guard but in a good way.

“We owe this to your counseling Professor Stein” Mick said smiling. “I just wish we didn't have to wait until we were back in 2016 to actually have the ceremony” Mick continued with a sadness to his voice.

“Why wait Mr. Rory, Palmer here is a certified priest so we can have it right here on the Waverider” Stein said very excitedly. 

“Boy scout is” Mick said sarcastically, not surprised that Palmer was ordained. “Yes he is  
Mr. Rory, he married two of Sara's friends John and Lyla Diggle” Stein said ignoring Mick's sarcasm. “That's great” Len says. “Hey Boy Scout, will you marry Len and I?” Mick asked and nodding his head, Ray said “of course, Mick”. “Thanks Ray” Mick says saying his name for the first time. Ray realizes it because he went from a smile to a big grin on his face.

“What's going on?” Jax asks as he enters the room. “Len and Mick are getting married” Ray said as excited as a kid in a candy store when Laurel walks into the room in nothing but a men's long sleeve woven shirt. 

Jax stared at Laurel way longer than he meant too. She looked good in just a mans shirt. He put his head on the table trying to keep himself from passing out from the sight. Ray and Stein look away courteously while Mick and Len look at each other and share a sly grin. 

Laurel stood there for a minute trying to figure out what everyone was staring at and then remembered what she had and didn't have on. “Oh lord, I'm so sorry everyone” Laurel said and ran back to her room with the sound of Sara's laughing following her.

“Sara, please stop laughing at me” The whole team heard Laurel shout. “Your just so cute in Oliver’s old shirt, Laurel. When we get to 2016 you should tell him that you still have it” Sara said but was answered with silence. “ Ok Laurel, why are you acting so weird” Sara asked closing Laurel’s door. "No reason Sara. I am still just a little confused and plus I was just in front of a bunch of people I don't know, In just a long shirt. And plus, Mick and Leonard were out there, and they are super hot and it was embarrassing" Laurel said hugging her sister and putting on a pair of jeans. “Are you sure?” Sara asks Laurel worried. Laurel nods, takes her sisters hand and they head back out to the kitchen. 

“I'm really sorry about that” Laurel said sitting down and blushing. “Don't worry about it, we live with Sara so we are used to it” Stein said laughing a bit. Laurel glares at her sister but just gets shoulders shrugged at her.

"What's this I hear about a wedding?” Kendra asked trying to change the subject. “Mick and Leonard are getting married” Ray said louder than he meant to again. “Congrats to both of you” Kendra said beaming up at Mick and Leonard. “Yes, congrats you two” Laurel said smiling at the two men. Leonard and Mick thank both the girls and smiled at each other.

“Hey Rip, Mick and Len are getting married” Ray said looking like he could start to dance any minute when he saw Rip walk into the kitchen. “Congratulations Mr. Rory and Mr. Snart” Rip said smiling at the two men and sitting down. “Hey thanks Rip, I just hope he doesn't mind marrying a piece of meat” Mick smirked. Rip makes a choking sound and blushes. “I'm sorry for that comment, Mr. Rory, it was beyond uncalled for” Rip said looking at his feet.

“Thanks Rip, I appreciate that” Mick says pulling Rip into a giant bear hug. “So, when are you going to tell our visitors that they can't go back” he whispers into Rips ear before releasing him. “I really have no idea what you speak of Mr. Rory” Rip whispers back, his voice shaking a bit. “Does the fact that Laurel is dead and can't go back jog your memory, Rip?” Mick growled silently. “How did you know about that?” Rip asked shocked. “Len and I pulled it up accidentally when they arrived on board” Mick said quietly trying to remain calm. Rip pointed towards his office and both men went in and shut the door. Len sighed and prayed that Mick wouldn't kill Rip just before their wedding. Looking down at the ring, he smiled and then started to pray again.

“Don't let Ms. Lance know” Rip said and fell into his chair. “Doesn't she have the right to know that she can't ever go back home or why she doesn't even remember dying?” Mick growled. “I brought Laurel and Nyssa here when I found out that Laurel was going to get killed” Rip said quietly. “So it was you, doesn't that mean it should've never happened?” Mick asked confused. “I extracted them right after she was killed, Gideon was able to heal her but before I could place her back in the time line, we had to take care of another mission” Rip sadly said. “So, she is now stuck forever on this ship” Mick said sadly looking out at Laurel. “Again no, Mick. Once we put Sara and the rest of you back where we started, Laurel will have never died or been on this ship” Rip said getting a bit agitated. “Shouldn't she know about all this though? Mick said becoming frustrated himself. “I told her everything when we found them, she doesn't want Sara to anything about it. She says its for the best” Rip said not looking completely sure. Mick was going to argue some more but he was missing Len so he left the room leaving a very solemn Rip behind him. 

Mick sat down next to Len and was happy when Len laid his head against him and cozied up close to him. “So Mick who will be your best man?” Ray asked excitedly. Mick kissed Len on the forehead and whispered “you are baby”. Len smiled and Ray slapped his head. “I meant for the wedding” Ray said a little put off. “Yeah, sure Boy Scout you can be best man” Mick muttered not really paying that much attention. Len smiled and pointed towards Stein, “he will be the best man Ray, thank you for asking”. Noticing Len had moved, Mick made sure everything was alright and motioned for Ray to scram which Ray did pretty fast.

“We will hold the ceremony whenever the two of your ready” Stein said beaming at the fact he got to be their best man. “After breakfast sounds good to me, how about you Len?” Mick asked holding Len close. Len nods and smiles at Stein. Not caring anymore who see’s their love, Mick pulls Len in for a passionate kiss. “We shall give you two some well deserved privacy” Laurel says dragging Sara and Kendra out of the room with her. 

 

"So, does this make us Len's maids of honor?” Sara asked wondering if they got a role. “I guess we are. Which makes Jax the ring bearer… Oh my!! They have engagement rings but not a wedding band. We should make them a set” Kendra said starting to freak out a bit. “Does anyone here know how to do that!?” Sara asked. “I do. I happen to have been a jewelry maker in a past life. All I need is metal and some fire” Kendra said excitedly. “Let's get started then” Laurel said jumping up excitedly and heading out to find metal and something and somewhere to make a fire hot enough without Mick's help. 

 

Back in Mick and Len's room

“So, Stein is my best man” Mick said pulling Len in for a hug. “Someone had to say something Micky, you weren't” Len said kissing him. “I'm glad he was the one you chose because he really helped us out” Mick said kissing Len back. “I'm just glad to be marrying you, Mick. So, what was that between you and Rip earlier” Len said stroking Mick's face.

"Okay, so apparently Laurel died because Sara was here with us, so Rip brought her on board and healed her. He was going to put her back but there was a mission so he stowed her away. When sara gets put back to 2016, this Laurel wouldn't have died yet so, she will never have been on the ship” Mick explains still not to happy about the whole thing. “My head hurts thinking about all that time paradox stuff but I'm glad she won't die” Len said kissing Mick and just because he loved doing it so much, he kissed him again.

“So, are excited to be the future Mr. Rory?” Mick asked trying to pick up the mood again. “I am passed excited and I'm just happy it won't be that long until I am” Len said giving Mick a giant smile. “Leonard Rory, has a nice ring to it” Mick said grinning. “It sure does and I can't wait for it to roll off of Lisa's tongue” Len said grinning as well.

Mick looked at Len a bit worried. “Do you think Ray is going to make us say vows?” Mick asked sheepishly. “Probably, so you better come up with something real good” Len said giving Mick a wicked grin. 

“Lenny, I'm not good with words… But I'll try for you” Mick said looking at the floor. Tilting Mick's head up, Len smiled. “Then just kiss me, I don't care for words either” Len said pecking Mick's cheek. “So says the man who gives award winning speeches” Mick grumbled. “I thought that was Savage” Len said sarcastically. “He does, but they still aren't as good as yours” Mick snickered back. “Don't worry baby, I will write the vows for both of us, you just read them” Len said pecking Mick's cheek again. “Nah, I can come up with something, I'm sure” Mick said feeing a bit nauseated from the idea. “Alright Micky, I know they will be great” Len said and kissed him on the lips. He saw Mick's smile as he pulled back.

“I love your smile, Mick” Len said as they heard banging from somewhere inside the ship. “What in the hell was that?” Len asked worried it was more stowaways. “Who knows, but let's find out” Mick said, grabbing Len's hand and heading out of the room. 

The banging seemed to be coming from the cargo bay. They headed that way but was abruptly stopped by Stein. “What brings you boys down this way” Stein asked, smiling at the two of them. “We heard banging” Mick said with a growl. “That's just Jax and Kendra, they are fixing some burnt patches in the cargo bay and they wanted to be sure to be done before the ceremony. Why don't the three of us go into the dinning room and continue getting ready ourselves” Stein said guiding Len and Mick towards the kitchen. Mick and Len shared a look but followed. 

“So boys, what do you plan to do about your vows?” Stein asked smiling at both Mick and Len. “I'm not good with words but I'm going to give writing my own a shot” Mick grumbled. “I would be more than willing to help you with that Mick” Stein said still smiling. “I would like that professor, thank you” Mick said and smiled back. 

Len watched as his future husband and Stein head into the other room to work on the vows. He liked the sound of future husband. He smiled and was negotiating with himself if he should sneak down to the cargo bay and see what was up when Rip walked in.

“Ah, Mr. Snart, just the man I wanted to see” Rip exclaimed. “Why is that?” Leonard said trying to figure out his motives. “We need to figure out how to get back one of Kendra's artifacts from a vault in 1870 England” Rip explained handing Len a set of blueprints. Nodding, Len took the blueprints from Rip. 

Hearing banging again, Len looked towards the cargo bay. “You see, I'm sure that the vault is boobytrapped” Rip continued on. “It's possible” Len said, his mind still on the bay. “It fits with what I know about the owner of the vault” Rip said. “Oh dear god, please tell me the owner isn't savage” Len said a bit freaked out. “No, not this time” Rip said. 

The two men head into Rips office where Len flops down into one of the chairs. Throwing a pencil into the roof, he asked “I'm glad to hear that, so who is the crazy”? “He is an English count who loves puzzles, games and traps” Rip said staring at the pencil in the roof and wondering just how old Leonard was. “Sounds like fun, when do we go?” Len asked smiling at the contempt that flashed over Rip’s face. He deserved that after what he did to Mick, Len thought to himself.

“After everything with the wedding calms down, we shall go and claim it” Rip said as the banging got even louder. “God dammit Rip, what the hell is going on?” Len said completely agitated with the banging. “Please calm down Mr. Snart, I can promise you that we are in no danger” Rip said trying to calm Leonard down. “Fine. But it's totally annoying and I want to know what's going on” Len said with a huff. “Mr. Jackson and Miss. Saunders are repairing the ship” Rip exclaimed. “That's what Stein said, but where are the Lance sisters” Len asked not believing the story. “Honestly, I don't know Leonard” Rip said getting annoyed. “Well, when I asked Gideon she said they were downstairs with the other two numbskulls” Len groaned and stared daggers straight at Rip. “I wasn't aware they were helping but that’s wonderful they're all bonding” Rip said with a smile. “Me too” Len drawled and let his mind wonder to what Mick was up to since ole Rip wasn't gonna talk. 

 

Meanwhile:  
“Dammit Stein, what the hell is going on down there” Mick growled when the banging started up again. “Nothing, Mr. Rory, just the repairs to the ship that's all” Stein said trying to get Mick to concentrate on his vows. “Sure the hell doesn't sound like it” Mick said suspicious of the whole thing. “Well, that's what it is. They should be done very soon” Stein said pointing to the blank piece of paper. Sighing, Mick turned his attention back to the task at hand.

“Just write about how you feel about Leonard” Stein said placing a comforting hand on Mick's shoulder. Mick takes a deep breath, puts the pen to the paper and starts to write as Stein sits down letting Mick write.

“Also, add something about the time when you first realized you were in love with Leonard” Stein added smiling. Mick scowled a little but started writing it down. “Also, add in some of your favorite things about Leonard” Stein added again. “I'm about to add a little blood” Mick said but continued writing. 

“I'm sorry Mick, I just never had children of my own so I never thought I would be involved in planning a wedding. I'm just excited” Stein said quietly. Mick looked over at him and smiled. “I really appreciate the help, I'm just not good with feelings” Mick said and put his head on the table. 

“It's ok Mick. We will take it one step at a time. When did you first realize you were in love with Leonard?” Stein asked softly. “We had just finished our first heist and he was looking at his share and all he talked about is what that would do for him and his sister. I never knew that kind of love so seeing it shine off of him like that must have affected me. AllI knew at that point was that I never wanted to be away from him. I knew for sure when that scrawny speedster started getting close around Len and I felt jealousy I had never felt before" Mick said not even trying to hide the tears. Stein smiled and handed Mick a tissue and watched as he wrote it all down. 

“Now, what're your favorite things about Leonard?” Stein asked keeping the momentum going. “Thanks Martin. I love how soft he is, how he tries to touch everyone in a heartfelt way. Where people are scared of me, they're drawn to Len. Drawn to his charisma and confidence things I'll never have. I'm just the guy who burned down his house and killed his family" Mick said looking for his lighter. 

“Tell me about your first kiss” Stein said trying to pull Mick back from his thoughts. Mick's face flushed a soft pink and he said "it was outside iron heights. We had just busted ourselves out again and we were taking pics for Lisa's scrapbook and I went for it and he kissed back". Stein smiled and said “tell me something cute he does”. "When Len is asleep, he will reach out and pull me to him like a child's favorite bear and he calls me Micky" Mick says smiling. Stein smiled at Mick and slid the paper towards him again. “Should I share that with everyone?” Mick asked worried Len would be upset. “Share only what your comfortable with” Stein said. “I will share everything but that. That stays between you, Len and myself” Mick said with a sly smile. 

“Why don't you try to think of something cute the he does that your alright sharing” Stein said happily.   
Mick thought about it then said with a smile a mile long from the thought, "I find it cute when he is standing there, gun to his shoulder, and in his cold outfit with that sly smile on his face. It gets to me every time". Stein smiled as Mick starts writing a storm.

 

Len watched Mick from the doorway of Rips office, his face swelling with pride and love as he watched a man who has always struggled with academics work his ass off to make this day perfect for him, something no one in his life had ever done. 

“Perhaps you should work on your vows” Rip said. Leonard points at his head saying “I've had them written for some time now”. Rip nods as Leonard continues to watch Mick. Rip smiled at the love the two lovebirds were radiating. It reminded him of his wife and him when they were younger. Len's undying devotion to Mick and Mick's willingness to overcome obstacles for Len was almost identical to himself and his wife.

 

Leonard was so busy watching Mick that he didn't notice Jax poke his head out of the cargo bay and look around. He headed back down and   
told the others it was safe to leave. 

Laurel and Sara head out first, safely making it without Leonard or Mick noticing them. Jax and Kendra follow suit, taking no notice from the love birds. Rip smiled as he watched the others go by, glad he didn't have to try and keep Leonard's attention any longer. Giving each other a sly smile, Mick and Leonard were overjoyed by the fact their plan had worked and now they knew something was up.

Leonard couldn't help but wonder what took a good portion of the team and Mick was wondering how him and Len could sneak off to find out just what the hell was going on. “Where are you going?” Rip asks when Leonard stands up all of a sudden. “I'm going to go and check on Micky” Leonard said as he headed towards Stein and Mick. Both men look up as Leonard approached. Patting Mick on the shoulder Leonard said “I want some alone time with my future husband. Come on Mick, lets go for a walk” he said giving Mick a sly smile. Mick nodded, took Leonard's hand and headed into the next room.

“Come on Micky, lets go see what our friends have been up to” Leonard said with a smirk. “Agreed Lenny, and I can't believe Rip and Stein thought they were distracting us” Mick said smiling back. “I know” Leonard drawled. “Think they left any clues behind?” Mick asked. "Have we gotten this accustomed to this new life we've forgotten how to find clues out of nothing ole Micky" Len said smiling slyly at him. "No, but Stein and Rip aren't rushing to keep us away from here so they must be pretty sure we won't find anything" Mick said with a groan.   
"That's true, now I'm starting to get a little ticked off" Len said breathing hard. "Relax, maybe it's a surprise for us," Mick said trying to calm Leonard down. "Sorry Mick, I don't know why I've been getting so worked up so easily lately and your cool as a cucumber" Len said holding onto Mick. "Imitation is the best form of flattery," Mick said and they headed into the storage bay.

"Nothing but a storage bay" Said Leonard as he leaned up against Mick. "Maybe they really were just working in here" Mick groaned. "You might be right Micky. Do you remember the first time we danced together it was in an empty bay like this" Len said smiling. "And I couldn't stop stepping on your feet," Mick said laughing. "But when we finally got into rhythm we danced the whole night and you were so light on your feet I was amazed" Len said pulling out his phone and turning on the song they first danced too. 

Mick smiled and held his arms out for Len. Smiling, Len stepped into Mick's arms and they start to dance to the music. "I have missed dancing with you," Mick said. "I've missed dancing with you as well" Len said and put his face against Mick's chest. "When we get back to 2016 we'll dance all night" Mick said. "Sounds good baby, but I think we still have a few minutes before they expect us upstairs" Len said and held on tight to Mick. "Okay," Mick says and they continue to dance.

They didn't notice that the lights had gone down and the music was now on the intercom, Gideon wanted to give them a wedding present as well.

Mick dipped Len and kissed him. Len kissed him back and after Mick pulled him back up they held each other close and just swayed to the music.

"Are you ready?" Mick asked after what seemed like forever. "More than anything" Len says smiling ear to ear. "Let's go" Mick says grabbing Len's hand.

Len followed Mick back to the eating area holding onto his hand tightly. They gasped when they saw the room decorated with beautiful flowers and a beautiful wooden dance floor. Ray stood off to the side, with Martin, Rip and Jax on one side and Sara, Nyssa, Laurel and Kendra on the other. They also noticed that Gideon had changed Them both into amazing tuxedos. 

In tears and smiling the two walked up to Ray. Ray looked stunning in a minister of peace cloth, which no one could figure out why he had and he started the ceremony.

"I hear you have both written vows" Ray said halfway through the ceremony. "Yes we have" Len said smiling. "Okay Leonard why don't you start" Ray said. 

"Mick, when we first met you protected me with everything you had even though you didn't have to. We've had our share of bumps and bruises but never did you shy away from my side. You watch me even when I say not too. I have watched you not become the man I wanted but the man you wanted to become and that's what I love most of you. Never change because your beautiful the way you are" 

Mick wipes tears from his eyes and clears his throat. "Len, you know how we first met but that moment after our first heist when all you talked about was Lisa and what you could do for your sister is when I fell in love with you. My love keeps growing with that light and warmth that draws people to you, that light I won't ever have but am honored to stand next too. That first kiss outside iron heights when you didn't pull away was the greatest moment of my life until now. You always take my breath away when you fully become my captain cold and I'm just so happy you said yes after all the stuff with Chronos. Len I never want to be apart from you again and I want to dance with you every night until we can't dance anymore. I love you baby"

At this point everybody is crying, and Ray said, "May we have the rings". Mick and Len tense because they don't have rings. Kendra comes up to them with two rings on a pillow which brings tears to both men's eyes. "Congrats you two" Kendra said and goes back with the others.

"Do you Mick Rory, take Leonard Snart as you lawfully wedded husband?" Ray asked.   
"I do forever" Mick replies. "And you Leonard Snart, take Mick Rory as your lawfully wedded husband?"asked Ray. "I do" Len said with tears streaming down his face. "Then I officially announce you husband and husband, you may now kiss the groom" Ray says crying. Mick grabs the back of Lens head and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Everyone stands and starts clapping.


	9. Shared memories

Mick and Len reluctantly pulled apart and thanked everyone for this wonderful ceremony. Kendra headed into the kitchen and then brought out the wedding cake her and Laurel made and everyone sat down to have a piece. 

"You know it is customary for you to push the cake in each other's faces" Stein said smiling.  
Len tapped Mick on the shoulder and shoved a big old piece of cake in his face, in which Mick pulled Len in for a cakey kiss. Causing laughter among all present. 

Mick and Len did the first dance of the night, looking like Prince Charming and Cinderella. After a few minutes, the others joined in.

Jax danced with Laurel and Sara with Nyssa.  
Sara placed her head on Nyssa's shoulder and danced slowly with her while Jax and Laurel danced happily next to them.   
Seeing Stein just sitting and watching, Laurel thanked Jax for the dance and went over and extended her hand to Stein. Stein takes it and spins her around slowly. Laurel and Stein headed to the dance floor and did the next dance together.

Ray went over and asked Kendra to dance. Nodding her head yes, Kendra and Ray head to the dance floor as well. All the while, Gideon was recording everything for future preservation. 

Once Laurel and Stein were done, Laurel asked Rip if he would like to dance.  
Rip nodded and they headed out to the dance floor. Rip placed his hand on Laurel's waist and they started gliding across the dance floor. They moved as one surprising everyone.   
"I didn't know Rip could dance" Mick whispered to Len. "Neither did I and he seems so fluid with Laurel" Len whispered back. "Think there's something there?" Mick asked. "I think there might be" answers Len. 

While everyone is dancing, Ray somehow trips into Len's back, causing Len to fall to his knees. Mick grabbed Ray by the neck and said "watch where your going Boy Scout" Mick growled. "Sorry" Ray squeaks. Mick lets him go and helps Len up. "Come on baby" Mick said as he picked up Len and leads him to sit down.  
"I'm fine Mick," Len said trying to calm Mick down. "That oaf should've been more careful Len" Mick said calming himself down.  
"I seem to remember you being clumsy when we first met" Len said with a smile. "Yes but knocking into you on your wedding day isn't that simple" Mick said smiling and reached over and kissed Len.  
"Relax Mick, not everyone is as coordinated as you and I" Len smirked. "Thanks Len, I'm just so happy. I was worried after my mess this would never happen" Mick said smiling from ear to ear.  
"Come on Mick, I love you, of course this would happen" Len said with a smile. "I know Len, you know I worry lots" Mick said looking at the rings the others made for them, and smiled. He was glad Len had the support of these people here and he knew he was taken care of.  
"I guess we solved the storage bay mystery," Len said with a smile. "Yes we did and I liked how we also got a dance floor as well" Mick said smiling. 

"You boys might want to check the inside," Stein says as he leads Sara to the dance floor.   
Mick looked strangely at Stein and then to Len. They pull their rings off and look at the inside of them. There they find some writing. Mick and Len gasped at the same time. The inside read: Mick and Leonard Rory: love through all times.

Len and Mick wipe tears from their eyes.   
Choking back tears, Mick said "I'm glad we came on this trip Len". "Me too Mick," Len said leaning against Mick. "Maybe we can make a life for us on the ship" Mick whispered.   
"Maybe," Len said as Mick holds him closer. "Wherever we are are, as long as it's with you, nothing else matters" Mick says pulling Len in closer to him and kissing him. Len kisses him back.

Mick smiled and they watched as Rip and Laurel continued to dance. Everyone else had sat down but those two didn't even seem to notice.

"When we get back to 2016 we have to make sure those two meet," Mick whispered. "Rip doesn't exist there though. Maybe they should just leave things as they're" Len whispers back. "Maybe, well then we have to make sure she meets someone then," Mick said smiling. "She could stay with rip" Len said and smiled. "Maybe" Mick said.  
"Their both someone without a home and could use each other's presence" Len continued knowing that Mick wasn't that interested. "Unfortunately she'll disappear when we return Sara," Mick said sadly. "Sorry Mick, I didn't know. This time stuff is confusing" Len said saddened. "It's okay, I barely understand it, let's just focus on enjoying our wedding," Mick said smiling. "I agree" Len said and leads Mick back to the dance floor.

Laurel looked into Rip's eyes and said "I want to stay with you Rip, there must be a way". "I just don't know Laurel," Rip said sadly. "Well, we should look into it" Laurel said with tears in her eyes. "I will, don't worry" Rip said and wiped away her tears, damned determined to find a way. Laurel leaned in and kissed Rip. Rip kissed her back gently.

"Are you sure your ready for this" Laurel whispered. "One thing I've learned is to not waste time," Rip said staring into her beautiful eyes. "That's a good way to live life" Laurel said and kissed him again while Sara stared with her jaw dropped to the floor. Nyssa turns her toward her and kissed her gently. She kissed Nyssa back and smiled. 

"Geez everyone is getting together at our wedding" Mick said laughing. "That's how strong our love is" Len said laughing as well.   
"You know it," Mick said. Len gave Mick a deep, but loving kiss. "I never want to be without you Mick" Len said. "You never will be Len" Mick says rubbing his shoulders. Len sighs and gives him a smile.   
"This is the best day of my life" Mick said as he continued rubbing Lens shoulders. "Mine too" l Len said.

"Think Lisa will be mad with us not waiting till we got home?" Mick asked. "Yes, which is why we'll be recreating this when we get back" Len said grinning. "Oh?" Mick asked taken aback a little.  
"Unless of course you don't want to," Len said nervously. 

Christina Horton  
"I do baby. How many people are we recreating this for though" Mick asked smiling. "Just Lisa, you don't have to do your vows again though" Len said. "I want to Lennie, I want Lisa to see" Mick said pulling Len in close. "Thank you" Len murmured.

"You ok Len" Mick asked rubbing his back.   
"Just tired" Len murmured again. "Come on baby, lets go rest" Mick said and carries Len to their room thanking everyone for the great day. "Always knew one day I'd carry you over a threshold" Mick said laughing. Between being tired and over emotional Len just cried into Mick's chest.  
"Shh, Lenny it's okay" Mick whispered setting him down on the bed.  
"This is everything and more that I've ever wanted. A beautiful wedding, great friends and these wonderful rings" Len said through his tears. "Shh, I know Lenny. And all I ever want is to see you happy. And today gave me that opportunity" Mick said. "I want you to be happy too Micky" Len said rubbing Mick's chest. "As long as I'm with you I am" Mick said smiling. "I love you Mick" Len said kissing Mick's cheek. "I love you too Len" Mick said kissing Len's cheek.  
"What now" Len asked. "I don't know you seem tired" Mick answered. "I just wanted to be alone with you" Len said smiling. "Clever as always" Mick said grinning. "Learned from the best baby" Len said. Mick smiled and sat down on the bed next to him. 

Len pulled Mick down ontop of him and kissed him. Mick reached up and caressed Len's cheek.  
Len leaned into Mick's caress and purred softly. "So what do you want to do to celebrate?" Mick asked. "Well, what were your plans for our wedding night" Len smirked.

"Didn't think that far ahead, I was more focused on giving you the ring" Mick said.   
"Well what do you want to do to me right now" Len purred. "A lot of things" Mick said with a growl. "Well my Chronos, show me" Len said.  
Mick slowly begins undoing Len's shirt. Len reached up and pulled Mick's shirt over his head. Once both shirts were off Mick moved to Len's pants. Len laid back and let Mick take them off.  
Once Len's pants were off, Mick removed Len's boxers. Len watches as Mick removes his pants and boxers and let's out a soft purr.

Mick slowly kissed along Len's face while   
Len ran his free hand over Mick's chest.

"So, now what?" Len asked when Mick pulled back a little to look at him. Mick nips at Len's ear and whispers "are you ready to go all the way baby"? "I...yes," Len said. "Baby if you aren't ready we can wait, I don't mind just laying ontop of you" Mick said kissing Len. No...Just...Go slowly" Len said nervously. "If your sure darling" Mick asked one more time. "Yes I am" Len said a bit anxiously. 

Mick kisses him and then helping Len turn onto his stomach Mick slowly outlines Len's body, with his hand ending up at Len's hardening dick and starts to rub it letting every motion get longer and longer.  
Len moans and closes his eyes, happy he was finally sharing this with Mick. Mick goes a little faster and then reaches for bottle he had kept by the bed for just this moment. "This is going to feel a little cold baby but it will help" Mick said and put some lube in Lens not as tight hole as he would've thought it would be. Len jumped at the feel but then relaxes as Mick strokes his back with a finger. "I'm going to open you up a little, if you need me to stop tell me okay," Mick said. "So far I'm fine" Len said and tries to relax his body. 

"I'm going to push a finger in okay," Mick said and Len nods. Mick slowly pushes a finger into Len's entrance. Len moans a little from the new feeling but slowly gets to enjoying the feeing.

"How do you feel baby?" Mick asked.   
"Good" growled Len.  
"Okay I'm going to add another finger," Mick said pushing a second finger in "Yes baby, I like that" Len growled again, causing a big smile on Mick's face. "Okay, one more finger and then I think you'll be ready for me" Mick said pushing a third finger.

"Oh god baby I'm ready" Len growled and arched his body. "Okay, breath," Mick said pulling his fingers out. "Oh god don't do that" Len said arching more. "What?" Mick said and stopped everything worried he hurt Len. "Sorry Mick I didn't mean you hurt me baby, I just meant it felt so good" Len said. "Are you sure?" Mick asks. "I'm very sure baby" Len said.

"Okay," Mick said placing his cock against Len's entrance. Len moaned in pleasure just from feeling it and waited for the moment to happen. Mick starts to push in gently giving Len time to adjust. Len allowed his body to adjust and let the pleasure flow. Mick pushes in a little more. Len moaned and said "give me more Mick".  
"Are you sure?" Mick asked. "Okay" Mick said as he pushes into Len's prostate. Len moaned with pleasure as he felt Mick go deeper.

"Okay baby I'm going to start thrusting now are you okay?" Mick asked. "I'm more than ready" Len said replied.  
"Okay," Mick says pulling back a little and then pushing back in.  
"Oh yes" screamed Len   
Mick repeats it a couple more times. "Yes baby, yes" Len growls as he arches his back to allow Mick easier access. Mick grunts and pushes into Len hard. "Oh Mick your an animal" Len purrs. Mick smiles and pushes into him again.  
Len let's out another pleasure scream. "Are you close Lenny?" Mick asks. "Really close Micky" Len said feeling his dick heat up even more. "Okay" Mick replies and thrusts into Len hard and they both cum.  
"Oh yes baby" Len screams with Mick and both collapse. Mick crawls up and kisses Len on the forehead and wonders what the others were thinking about the noise.

"Thank you so much Mick" Len said cuddling up to Mick.  
"No Lennie, thank you baby. I've never felt more alive than I do right now" Mick said kissing Len again. "That felt so good," Len said.  
"That felt great. I wonder if the others heard" Mick said with a sly smile. "Last time Jax fixed the ship he sound proofed the rooms" Len said smiling back.  
"Our kid is brilliant" Mick said smiling.  
"He is" Len said and looks up at Mick. "Yes Len?" Mick asked. "I just liked the way you said our Kid" Len said blushing.  
"It was natural" Mick said blushing. "I know" Len replies. "Hey Len?" Mick started and then stopped. "What?" Len asked. "It's stupid never mind." Mick replied kissing Len's chest. "No... what, you can tell me" Len said.  
"I know we have Lisa and Jax but how would you feel about a surrogate" Mick said keeping his face buried in Lens chest. "Yes" Len said smiling.

Mick looked up and stares at Len "are you sure"?. "Yes Mick, I'm sure" Len said. Mick kisses Len and plops down next to him pulling him in for a hug.  
"We're going to have a kid" Len said excited. "Yes we are" Mick said with tears forming in his eyes. Len smiles and starts crying as well. Mick pulled him in close and they both laid there allowing the emotion to flow between the two of them.

"God, I'm an emotional wreck" Len said laughing. "So am I" Mick said laughing.   
"But, I wouldn't have it any other way," Mick said. "Me neither" Len said and snuggles into Mick. "You tired?" Mick asked. "No, are you" Len asked. "No, but you should rest Lenny, that was your first time" Mick said caressing Len's cheek. " I think I will" Len said noticing the pain in the lower part of his body. He buried his face into Mick's chest and closed his eyes. "Don't worry baby, I'll be right here" Mick said. Len kissed Mick's chest and fell asleep. Once Mick is sure Len's asleep he allows himself to fall asleep as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Elsewhere in the waverider:

Laurel and Rip are laying down talking with one another.

"So have you thought about what I said?" Laurel asked. " I have and I want to pursue this" rip said and rubbing Laurel's. "What about when you put Sara back?" Laurel asked worried. "We will cross that bridge when it comes, unless you don't want to worry about that" Rip asked. "I just want to be with you" Laurel replied. "I want to be with you as well" Rip said smiling at Laurel. Laurel smiles and kisses him. He kisses her back and smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jax is in the kitchen with Stein. 

"So, stein how r u doing" Jax asked looking for something to talk about. "I'm happy that I was able to help Leonard and Mick" Stein said happily. "You help everyone Stein" Jax said. " I know but I'm glad I was able to help with this" Stein said.   
"They deserve it, that's for sure" Jax said smiling about how happy the both of them were. " I hope one day I get to see you happy," Stein said. " Hey I'm happy right now. I don't think I'm ready for all the dating stuff" Jax said laughing. Stein laughs, smiling at Jax.   
"It's true, I'm enjoying kicking bad guys asses right now" Jax said. "I know but one day you'll meet that special person" Stein said smiling. " And I hope that your there to help me through it" Jax said smiling at Martin. " I'm too stubborn not to be" Stein said. " I'm glad about that" Jax said smiling. Stein smiles at Jax. 

"So you think this thing between Rip and Laurel can survive? Jax asked looking towards Rips room. "I don't know nearly enough about Miss. Lance to make a decision, but I hope so" Stein said. "Really think Rip is ready?" Jax pondered. "I don't honestly know, but if there's one think Rip has it's time" Stein said matter of factly. "That's very true" Jax said turning back to his sandwich.  
"So how'd it feel helping Mick write his vows?" Jax asked after a bite of his sandwich. "It felt amazing, like he was one of my own children and here I am with a grandchild enjoying lunch" Stein said smiling at Jax. Jax laughs and blushed slightly. 

"So, how do u feel towards that Jax? Stein asked sitting down himself. " What being like your grandchild?" Jax asked. "No, the thought of Mr. Rory taking you in as his own" Stein replied.  
Jax opens his mouth and his eyes widen.   
"That tells me you weren't listening when Mr. Rory made his wedding toast" Stein said laughing. " I was a little busy with a crying Kendra and Laurel, while also crying for both me and you," Jax said blushing. " Sorry Jackson, I know how hard this is on you" Stein said apologetically.  
"No it's okay, I'm just wow, they do know I have my mom right?" Jax asked flustered. "That you must talk to the two Mr. Rory's about" stein said. Jax just moaned. " Would u like me to talk to them?" asked Stein. " No I'll do it" Jax said.   
They both hear Len and Mick's door open and see Mick heading for the kitchen. " Here's your chance" Stein said nudging Jax's shoulder.

Jax sighs and walks over to Mick. "I was wondering about your idea of adopting me. I was wondering if you remember I still have my mom?" asked Jax. "It's not literal adoption Jax, more like if you need help you can come to us" Mick said smiling at Jax. "Sorry and thank you" Jax said blushing. "It's okay Jax" Mick said with a smile. Jax gave him a giant smile back. 

" Also, we remembered your mom and if she needs anything she can always call Len or me" Mick said. Without even thinking Jax ran up and hugged Mick tightly and cried into his chest.  
"Whoa easy kid, no reason to cry" Mick said patting his back. " It was just me and my mom and now I have people who want to take care of us and I'm just so happy" Jax said holding tightly onto Mick. Len was standing in the doorway smiling at the scene in the kitchen. 

"Well, you know you will be expected to play babysitter every once in a while," Mick said. "Oh" said Jax looking up at Mick.

"Len and I are getting a surrogate when we get back to 2016" Mick explained. Laurel walks out of Rips room, ignoring her sisters stares and goes over to Len and said "if you want I will be a surrogate". "I think we both know exactly why that may not be possible" Len whispers to Laurel. "Because of my status as living, I asked Gideon and she said it was fine" Laurel whispered back.  
"Are you certain?" Len asked. "I am. Rip and I talked and we are both happy to help" Laurel said. "I'll discuss it with Mick" Len said excitedly. "Sounds good" Laurel said.  
Len nods and Laurel heads back into Rip's room, still ignoring Sara's stares. Len goes back to watching Mick and Jax interact.  
Jax is hugging Mick again which causes Len to smile at his boys. "It is nice to have a family isn't it" Stein asks the group. "It's very nice" Jax said and Len and Mick nod in agreement. Stein nods and smiles at Mick and then at Len.

Len wrapped his arms around Mick and kissed his temple. "Okay you two, go back to doing whatever it was you were doing" Jax said with a laugh. "Well, Now we are hanging out with you" Len said smiling. Jax smiled and saw that Stein was waiving them over to the table. Jax, Len and Mick all sit down. 

"Gentlemen would you like to play a game of cards?" Stein asked.  
"Sounds good" Len and Mick said together.  
Stein begins shuffling and dealing out the cards. Mick have a cat like grin, he always loved a good game of cards. "We promise not to cheat" Len said smiling.Apr 30. Mick smiled and kissed Len on the temple and goes back to the game noticing that Len has his 'I've got something I want to talk about' face on but he tried to focus on the game because that was never a good face. 

Somehow, to Mick's surprise, Jax ended up winning the first hand.  
Mick scowled at Jax and Stein dealt out the next hand. This time Len won. Mick gives Len a big kiss, happy his baby won. "I think this will be the last hand" Stein said, knowing Len really wanted to talk to Mick about something and dealt it out. Mick looks at his cards and smiled. Finally, Mick won a hand. Making him super happy. Len reaches over and kisses Mick and says "that's my baby". Stein smiled.

Mick and Len looked at each other wondering if something was going on. "It's just so nice to be around love and happiness instead of drama and chaos," Stein explained. "I have to agree" Mick said kissing Len again. "Yeah I can see how it makes for a nice change". "Yes It does" Len said holding onto Mick. Mick smiled down at him.

"Len, did you have something you want to talk about privately baby" Mick asked.  
"Oh yes, thank you for the game gentlemen," Len says leading Mick to their room. "What's up Len" Mick asked.  
"Laurel and I were talking and she said she'd be willing to be our surrogate," Len said nervously. Mick looked at Leonard and felt this knot in his chest. "We could do it now" Mick asked in a shaky voice. "We could, but there are so many things we would have to consider," Len said. "Sorry Len, just got excited. Alright let's talk" Mick said calming down.

"First question is whose sperm do we use," Len asked. "Can't we use both" Mick asked not sure how all this worked. "We could inseminate her with a mix of our sperm," Len said. "I would love that" Mick said. "Okay, Gideon said there should be no issues with her carrying the baby, but what happens if we finish the mission before she's ready to give birth?" Len asked.  
"Then we all stay until she does" Mick said in his serious tone. "How would we explain that to Sara?" Len asked. "Tell her the truth, Goldie will understand and plus she has her assassin to keep her warm" Mick said. "But that's not up to just us, we'd have to clear it with Laurel first, also do you think the ship is the best place for a pregnant woman?" Len asked getting panicky.  
"I'm sure Rip will make her feel very comfortable" Mick said grinning. "Okay, if you think we should we can go talk to Laurel," Len said. "What do you want Len" Mick asked.  
"I want us to have a baby," Len said smiling. "Then let's go talk to Laurel" Mick said kissing Len and they head to where Rip and Laurel are sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey you two," Laurel says with a smile. "Hey Laurel got a minute" Mick said sitting down.  
"For you two sure," Laurel said. "We want to talk about your proposal" Mick said shifting around in his chair. "It's okay Mick no need to feel awkward," She said with a smile.

"Len and I want to have the baby with your help" Mick said smiling.  
"I'm happy to be of service then," Laurel said excitedly. That made Mick flush and Len and Laurel both laughed. "Relax Mick, surrogacy is basically a lot of science," Len said still laughing. "Then I can deal with it, but the way Laurel put it sounded like we were going to put a coin in her and get out a baby" Mick said. Laurel almost choked on her coffee laughing. Len burst out laughing as he kissed Mick on the temple and tried not to laugh too much.  
Rip was trying to hide his laughter behind his cup of tea. They were all happy when Mick started laughing as well. 

"So have you two talked through everything?" Laurel asked getting serious again. "Yes, we have and we are ready when you are" Len said beaming. "Okay," Laurel said. "Second thoughts" Len asked.  
"No, just wondering how soon you want to do this," Laurel said. "We are ready when you are Laurel" Mick said smiling.

"Gideon?" Laurel calls out tentatively. "Yes Ms. Lance". "How soon would be able to do the procedure?" Laurel asked quite excited.  
"As soon as your able to come to the med bay Ms. Lance" Gideon said. Laurel looks at Len and Mick. "Let's do this" Mick said looking at Len. Len nods, beaming from ear to ear. "Then let's go to the med bay" Laurel said smiling grabbing Mick and Lens hands and headed that way with Rip following behind.

"Hey guys where are you going?" Jax asked.  
"To the med bay kid. We are going to do some science with Laurel here" Mick said smirking at Jax. Jax's face twists in confusion.  
"I am going to be a surrogate for Mick and Len Jax" Laurel said slapping Mick's arm. Jax's eyes widen and he looks between Len and Mick. "Don't worry kid, we arnt gonna forget about you" Mick said wrapping his arm around Jax and bringing him with them.

Jax goes willingly and they step into the med bay. "If you would lay down Ms. Lance I will start the insemination" Gideon said sounding excited herself. "What do you need Mick and I to do?" Len asked. "Nothing Mr. Snart-Rory, we have a selection from all of you along with your blood and tissue. This process is much more simple than it was in 2016. As soon as you give me the cue I will begin" Gideon said. "Umm just Rory, and if Laurel's ready then I guess you can begin," Len said.  
Laurel smiled and said "I'm ready Gideon" and with that a screen appeared in front of Laurel and then it was gone. "100% chance insemination worked. In nine months Ms. Lance will have a healthy baby" Gideon said.  
Len leans against Mick a huge smile on his face. Mick pulled Len in closer and let the tears fall. Laurel started crying as well. Jax wanted to cry too but was trying to keep it together worried Stein might sense it.  
Stein walked in and put his arm around Jax. "Life is beautiful isn't it" Stein said. Jax nods and breaks down too.

Rip embraces Laurel. Sara and Nyssa walk in completely confused at the scene in front of them. "What is going on in here?" Sara demands to know. "I am a surrogate for Len and Mick, and I'm pregnant" Laurel said.  
Sara looked like she may faint. Nyssa wrapped her arms around Sara and kissed her, trying to calm her down. "Why does everyone crying or look like they're about to faint?" Ray asked confused as always.   
"I became a surrogate for Len and Mick" Laurel said. Ray's eyes widen. At the news, Kendra felt a little faint herself.

"We've caused emotional chaos" Len says laughing. "Hey we are good" Mick said laughing as well. Jax snorts as Stein finally manages to calm him down. Jax smiles and goes out to the kitchen to get some air. Nyssa leads Sara over to where Laurel was sitting. Laurel looks at Sara and says "I'm happy to be doing this". "Oh god better hope it isn't a girl, the world can't handle three canaries" Sara said laughing and hugging her sister. Laurel laughed and hugged her sister and Nyssa.  
"Do you have any names in mind?" Rip asked. "Mick Jr" Mick said. "Lynette if it's a girl" Len said smiling: Rip smiled and they all headed out to the kitchen.

"Does it feel...weird?" Jax asks motioning to Laurel. "I don't really feel anything yet" Laurel said. "oh... sorry, I've never met a pregnant person before" Jax said.   
"No problem Jax, this is a good learning experience for both of us" Laurel said smiling. Jax smiles back and Mick smiles at Len.

"I'm so excited Mick" Len said. "So am I baby" Mick said. "Just so you three know there is a possibility things might be sped up as we time travel so it may not be exactly nine months" Rip said.   
"Exactly how sped up are we talking about?" Len asked worried. "It's a possibility it's cut in half or more" Rip said looking away. "What would that do to the baby?" Len asked.  
"Nothing it's like Mr. Rory and his time experience. It's Ms. Lance who will have to experience a short pregnancy time" Rip said looking at Laurel.  
"Okay, but neither Laurel or the baby will be harmed?" Len asks.   
"No one will be harmed I promise" Rip said. "Okay," Len said still worried. "Hey Len, the baby will be just fine" Laurel said and gave Len a hug. "Okay, I'm not just worried about the baby," Len said hugging her back.   
"I know Len but we both shall be fine. I am so excited for you and Mick" Laurel said smiling.

"I'm excited too, any advice for dealing with someone who has Lance DNA?" Len asked laughing.  
Laurel laughs "don't worry too much, the baby has more you than Lance but watch out we are feisty" "I can tell," Len said smiling. Apr   
"Thank you" Laurel and Sara say together.  
Mick laughs, Len starts to laugh too and falls back against Mick's chest.

"So what are you two hoping for?" Stein asked.  
"A girl, their easier" Mick said smiling "And I can fry their boyfriends". Len snorts, "Also because we have more experience dealing with girls," Len said. "Ah Len, your no fun" Mick laughs and kisses Len. "I never said we wouldn't be frying their boyfriend," Len said smirking. "Then I'm good cause I enjoyed doing that when Lisa brought boys around" Mick said laughing. "So did I," Len said. "Remember when you froze that one guy to the ground" Mick said smiling. "And you broke his nose," Len said. "That was a good day" Mick said massaging Len's shoulders.

"Okay note to self, stay away from Lisa Snart," Jax said quietly. "What was that Jax, I heard Lisa's name come out of your mouth" Len said grinning. "Nothing man," Jax said holding up his hands. "Hey we like you, if you want to date Lisa we would be ok with it" Mick said continuing Lens shoulder rub. 

"Unfortunately, she seems to be interested in someone already," Len said.  
"Ah who" Jax asked. "Cisco Ramon," Len spits out. "I hate that kid" Mick said venomously. "Come on Cisco is a good guy," Kendra said. "He isn't right for her" Mick said trying to remain calm.  
Len ran a hand over his arm and Mick calmed down. "Thanks Lennie" Mick says.Len nods.

"So, can I be auntie Sara" Sara asked excitedly. "Of course, this child is as much a Lance as she is a Rory," Len said. Mick closed his eyes and counted to ten trying not to over react to Lens words.  
Len looks at Mick and pulls him out of the room, "Mick what's wrong?" Len asked.  
"I am just not taking the whole talking about it being a Lance as well as you Lennie. I see this as our baby and no one else's. I'm selfish that way" Mick said trying not to meet Lens eyes.  
Len puts a hand on Mick's chin and forces him to meet his eye. "Mick, this baby is ours, will always be ours, but why shouldn't he or she have as big a family as possible," Len asked. "Your right Len, u always are" Mick said and kissed his nose.  
Len smiles and wraps his arms around Mick's neck. Mick picked Len up, and with Len's legs around his waist, Mick carried Len back to the kitchen table and sits down with him in his lap.  
"Miss Lance may I advice some rest for you," Gideon suggests. "Ah Gideon I've been pregnant for less than three hours I think I'm alright but thank you for the suggestions" Laurel said. "Okay Miss Lance," Gideon says.  
"Is Gideon hiding something from me" Laurel asked Rip. "No, Gideon is just over zealous when it comes to taking care of people," Rip said. "That's a great thing" Laurel said.

Laurel kisses him making Sara squirm again. "What's the matter Sara?" Ray asked. "I'm still getting used to that" Sara said pointing to Laurel and Rip. Laurel stuck her tongue out at Sara and   
Sara stuck out her tongue back at Laurel. Stein starts laughing at the two women. Laurel and Sara start laughing As well. Jax starts laughing because Stein is.

The ship makes a hyper jump which takes everyone by surprise.  
"What on Earth!" Len demands as he, Mick , and Rip all reach out to steady Laurel. Laurel falls into Mick's arms and he pulls her in close. "Gideon what's happening!" Rip yells.  
"Something over rode our systems sir, they have pulled us into the future, exact date unknown captain" Gideon said. "Who has the ability to do that?" Len demands. "I don't know Mr. Rory, they have kept their identity from me as well" Gideon replied.   
"How many people would be able to over ride you?" Stein asks.  
"There are two I know for sure Mr. Stein, Vandal Savage or the time Masters but neither are registering in the area" Gideon replied. "Okay, we need to get Laurel somewhere safe," Rip said frantically. "Yes we do" Mick said and takes her to his and Lens room. "Stay here and keep the door locked until I say it's safe" Mick says shutting the door.

"So if it's not Savage or time masters who on earth is it?" Len asked.  
"I think I know" Kendra said and pointed to the man who just turned around in the captains seat. It was Carter Hall.


	10. Night of the Hawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because it is a quick introduction to Carter

"Oh come on, now we have dead people coming back to life!" Jax said feeling overwhelmed.   
"I never died you little dumb brat. I hid away until I found a time that I could take everything, including my woman back and I found it" Carter said laughing.

"Seriously, didn't we bury you," Mick asked getting pissed. "I placed another version of myself in my place meat head" Carter snickered. 

"Kendra can I kill him?" Len asked leveling his gun at Carter's head.  
"Go ahead" Kendra said, getting out her mase, while Mick points his heat gun, firestorm and the atom attend, Rip gets a blaster out and Nyssa and Sara have their swords at the ready. "On your call Rip" Len said. “Have at him," Rip said. 

The group unleashes everything they have at Carter. Carter fights back and lands a hit to Len's face. Mick flies into a rage and goes after Carter, burning one of wings. Carter hits the ground but not before landing a hit on Ray.

Kendra takes her mase and slams it down on the burnt wing. Carter screams in pain but still finds the strength to head to Len and Mick's door. "Oh hell no," Len said and jumped onto Carter's back.

Carter spun, throwing Len across the room with shear strength.   
Mick burns Carter's other wing, making Carter scream in pain. Carter throws his mase and hits Mick in the head, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. Sara shoves one of her swords straight through his shoulder. "You bitch" Carter said and slams his fist into her stomach. "I wonder if your sister wants to die a second time and then you will be all even" Sara heard what he said but was too busy shoving a knife through his other shoulder to ask what he meant. "Oh you don't know huh" Carter said when he sees the confusion in her eyes. He pushes past her and heads for the jump-ship. "Make no mistake, I will kill all of you, get chay-ara back and we will be free from all of you. Also I jumped you 100yrs into the future, I wonder how much time that equals in months for Ms. Lance" He said as he shut the bay doors behind him.

When the jump ship had departed, everyone went over to check on Len and Mick who hadn't moved. "Let's get them to the medical bay" Rip said and they all helped carry both men to the med bay. 

"What about Laurel?" Sara asked worried and still confused. "The door is locked and only Mr. Rory can open it I'm afraid, but Gideon says she is alright but she is now a good 5months in" Rip says looking down at his feet.

"Are they going to be alright?" Jax asks motioning to Len and Mick. "Mick has a contusion to his head and Leonard was knocked out cold. Both should survive after some rest" Gideon said

"So Carter has been alive this entire time," Stein said upset and confused. "Yes and he will pay for what he did here today" Kendra said with the look of a killer flashing through her eyes as she sees Mick and Len laying in the beds. Ray went over and wrapped his arms around Kendra. "You have to relax baby, he will pay but don't loose yourself over it" Ray said kissing her temple. She took a deep breath and relaxed into Rays strong arms.

"Is there anyway to move them closer together?" Stein asked now worried about Mick and Len and Kendra. "I can move the beds together" Rip said and scooted Mick's bed next to Lens. "Thank you, does Miss Lance know everyone is safe?" Stein asked. "Yes I contacted her over the intercom but why did you want them closer together Stein" asked Rip confused. "Just something Mick mentioned when I was helping him write his vows," Stein said.

"Alright" Rip said and headed up to see if he could undo the door to where Laurel was. Everyone files out of the med bay except for Stein. "This should help both of you" stein said and sat down in a chair to watch over Mick and Len. Stein watched as their unconsciousness passes into sleep, and just as he predicted Len whimpers and reaches out in his sleep. Mick pulled himself close to Len and they held each other and both fall into a comfortable sleep. Stein watched the two men embrace and with a smile he settled back into his chair and fell asleep himself.


	11. Within Sight

Rip sat down outside Mick and Lens room frustrated he couldn't get into Laurel. 

"What did Carter mean?" Sara asked Rip. "Sara, I think we should talk about this later. For now we should figure out how to open this damn door" Rip said annoyed at everything and everyone. "The minute that door is open and Laurel has been checked over I want answers," Sara said just as annoyed.

"Of course Ms. Lance. Jefferson, you'll find a manual control panel concrete to the captains chair, pull it out and maybe you can wire it to over ride Mr. Rory's command" Rip said happy to send them off. 

Sara and Jax nod and rush over to look at the panel. Jax pulls open the control box and finds the panel Rip was talking about but looked up at Sara with a disappointed look. "Carter busted this thing, but I might be able to fix it but it will take a little time" Jax said.

"Try, it may still be a while before Mick's up," Sara said. Jax starts to work on the device while Rip and Sara stare daggers at each other.

"Can you two stop, there's enough tension here without the two of you adding to it," Jax snaps. "Sorry Jax" they both said at the same time. "Thank you" said Jax. Sara goes and sits in Nyssa's lap and pondered what Carter meant. 

"Captain, Leonard is awake," said Gideon. "Thanks Gideon" Rip says as he heads back into the med bay. Sara, Nyssa and Jax follow as well. 

When they arrive they find Len wrapped in Mick's arms and Stein asleep in the chair. Sara wanted to squeal from the cuteness but she stayed calm so they didn't wake up but she did snap a picture. 

Len sits up a little and glared at her. "Spying on us again" Len growled. Sara shrugs. "Len how are you feeling?" Jax asked changing the subject. "Been better Jax, I think Carter might have the avian bird flu" Len joked.

Jax snorted and Rip rolled his eyes. "Gideon how is Mr. Rory's recovery?" Rip asked not amused. "Tough crowd" Len said and continued. "I don't need a computer to tell me about Mick, he had a mase crash into his skull, he won't be up until at least morning" Len said and laid back down against Mick. "Mr. Rory seems to be correct," Gideon said with a laugh in her voice.

"How is Laurel, Gideon" Rip asked getting worried again. "Miss Lance says she is fine, she wants to know if the Rory’s are okay," Gideon replied. "Let her know they are going to be alright Gideon" Rip says and breathes a bit easier knowing she is alright.

"We should let them rest," Jax said wanting to get back to work. The four of them left the room letting Stein and the other two sleep. 

"I should get back to work on the panel," Jax said. Sara and Nyssa went over to see if they could help Jax while Rip walked around in circles. "Captain, Laurel is asking to speak with you," Gideon let Rip know. "Thank you Gideon. Yes Laurel?" Rip said. "Hey Rip, I miss you" Laurel said sadly with a hint of anger. "I miss you too Laurel" Rip said. Are you okay?" she asked. "I am, are you" Rip asked worried sick about her. "Yeah, I'm a little worried about everyone," Laurel replied. "Everyone will be fine Laurel. Carter said something about the pregnancy being accelerated" Rip said with a slight panic. "Yeah I'm showing now Gideon said I'm five months along," Laurel exclaimed happily.

"How r u doing with that" Rip asked worried about her. "It was a shock at first, but I remembered what you said about time travel and accelerating the baby so I didn't panic," Laurel answered "I'm glad. How r u feeling" Rip asked still worried sick. " Just a little nauseous," said Laurel. "Just stay laid down and comfortable. Jax is working on a way to get in and if that doesn't work hopefully Mick gets up soon and he can open the door" Rip said letting his anger come through in his voice. "Okay, but I think it's just morning sickness," Laurel said trying to calm Rip down. "Probably, but you need your rest and I miss being by your side" Rip said sadly. "I miss you too Rip, don't worry about me, I'm a tough girl," Laurel said with a laugh. "I know you are. I could tell that from the moment I met you Laurel Lance" Rip said. "Just don't forget it," Laurel said chuckling. "I won't" Rip said smiling "How is my sister?" Laurel asked. "Carter said that he would kill you again and now Sara wants answers" Rip said . "I'll explain everything after I get checked out," Laurel says with sadness in her voice. "Sounds good because I don't know what to say to her that won't piss her off more than she already is" Rip said exhaling from the stress this crew causes him. "Just breathe, I've been handling Sara since she was born," Laurel said laughing again. I'm sorry" Rip said laughing. "Don't be," Laurel said smiling to herself. "Just joking. Sara is a great girl" Rip said smiling. "She is, I just wish she could see it," Laurels said worried about her sister. "She is getting better at seeing it" Rip said reassuringly. "I can see that" Laurel replies. "She gets it from you Laurel" Rip said putting his hand on the door. "Thank you," she said all of a sudden Jax yells "got it" and the door opens. Laurel ran straight into Rips arms and they both thank Jax at the same time. "No problem but you should get to the medbay," Jax says blushing. "Oh right" Laurel says and her and rip head that way.

Len sat up when they came in. "Hey Len, how are you?" Laurel asked. "Fine, how are you?" Len asks eyeing her stomach. "A bit bigger than before and whatever gender this thing is, it's a kicker" Laurel said laughing and sitting down. Len looks amazed. "Excited Len?" Laurel asked. Len nods mutely. "What is it Len?" Laurel asked worried. "I...I'm in shock" Len stutters. "Happy or bad shock" Laurel asked concerned. "Happy," Len said smiling.

"Would you like to know the gender of the child Mr. Rory?" Gideon asked. Len's breath hitched and starts to nod but then looks down at Mick, "not till mick is awake" he said sadly. "Alright Mr. Rory. Ms. Lance is in good health and is proceeding very well. The baby's heartbeat is very strong, would you like to hear?" Gideon asked. Len nods. Gideon played the baby's heartbeat over the intercom. Len starts crying. "The baby's already upsetting Len" Mick said taking Len's hand. "You're awake!" Len said and gave Mick a huge hug. Mick hugs him back and says "isn't the baby supposed to bother us when it's out here and not in there" He said pointing to Laurel and laughing. Len laughs and starts hiccuping. "You ok Len" Mick asked worried. Len nods. "What's with the hiccups then?" Mick asked. "Laughing and crying together make me hiccup" Len said smirking. "Your so cute Len" Mick said and kissed him. "Now do we want to know that things gender"? "Yes" Len said. "Hey computer, Len wants to know the gender of our kid" Mick said.

Jax rushes over to wake Stein. "Everything ok Jax?" stein asked startled. "We're about to find out the gender of the baby" Jax said excitedly. "Thank you for waking me up Jax" stein said and sits up excitedly. Ray and Kendra also come in to find out. 

"Look Len, everyone is here for our big reveal" Mick says as Sara, Nyssa and Rip all walk in. "The gender of the baby is..." Gideon starts. Mick and Leonard hold each other close as Gideon says "a boy". Len and Mick both grin. A big loud "congrats" is heard all through med bay as Mick kisses Len.

"So Mick Rory Junior, any thoughts to the middle name?" Stein asks excitedly. "Anthony" Mick said.   
"We want you to be his grandfather" Len said. Martin nodded, "I would be proud to be his grandpa" he said covering his mouth and letting the tears fall. Len and Mick both go over and give him a big hug.

Stein continued crying even after they've all sat down. "Wow" Sara says "there's gonna be another Mick in the world". Mick laughs and says "You love me Sara". "Debatable" Sara says grinning. "Your just jealous I got this" Mick said kissing Len. "Not really because I've got this" Sara says and kisses Nyssa.

Rip sighs and goes sits next to Laurel as the two power couples battle it out. "So, I'm carrying a boy, I'm shocked, thought it'd be a girl," Laurel said laughing. "Your right Ms.lance your also carrying a girl as well" Gideon said. Everyone falls silent.

Mick and Len look over to Laurel and Rip. "Twins" Len says leaning against Mick. "I'm speechless" Mick says putting his arms around Len. "I guess we are pretty good at baby making" he continued laughing. Len nods mutely. "You ok Lennie?" Mick asked. Len just nods.

"First time I've seen Leonard speechless" Sara says stifling a laugh. "Me too," Mick says. Mick quickly laid down though cause his head was spinning. That got Len talking again. "Are you okay?" Len asked worried. "Yeah Lennie, my head still hurts and a lot of shit is happening at once. So what is our little girls full name going to be" Mick asked sitting part way back up. "Lynette Laurel Rory," Len said smiling. 

Laurel blushed and said "Thank you, that's an honor". "Thank you for carrying them," Len said smiling. "Your very welcome. I am glad to be helping to wonderful people like yourselves with this" Laurel said smiling.

Len blushes and lays next to Mick. "We're having twins baby" Mick said full of excitement and joy. "I know" Len said. "Are you excited baby?" Mick asked "Yes," Len breathed slowly but smiled. Still shocked at the news.

"We need to put together a baby shower for Mick and Len" Laurel said. "Of course, but let's let them wrap their heads around this," Rip says laughing. They all leave Mick and Len to relax and enjoy their time together and to let Laurel rest.

Len and Mick fall asleep curled around each other. Laurel fell asleep on her bed thinking about all the things they've happened and where life was going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Jax is making Stein a cup of tea to calm them both down. "Make it strong Jackson I'm going to need it" Stein said laughing. "I'll bet, the grandfather of two kids" Jax laughs. "Plus you Mr. Jackson" Stein said taking in a deep breath and exhaling. Jax smiled. "Sit down and enjoy the tea" Stein said. Jax takes a mug and Stein sits across from him. "So do you think Len and Mick will go crazy the first week with infants" Jax asked sipping at his tea. "I believe so" Stein said laughing. "We will have to help them a lot" Jax said. "Yes we will" Stein said smiling. "Who do you think will loose it first?" Jax "Mick" Stein said. "Think he is a danger to Len or the kids" Jax asked seriously. "Never," Stein said seriously. "I'm glad to hear that. Think Len will have trouble or just Mick?" Jax asked. "Both will have trouble," Stein said. "They seem so ready for this though" Jax said. "No one is ready for a newborn, especially two of them" Stein said. "I can believe that" Jax said. "It will be hard but they can do it" Stein said. "And they've got all of us to back them up" Jackson said smiling. "Of course" Stein said.  
"I know your excited" Jax said with a knowing smile. "I am, I love children" Stein said. "You sure do" Jax said and got up and gave him a big hug. Stein hugs him back. "Never change and never leave" Jax said holding him. "I'm here for a while Jax," Stein said with a smile. "Hey forever man" Jax said. "What?" Stein asked smiling. "You have to live forever because I can't take care of the morons on my own" Jax says. Stein laughs. "We sure picked the circus version of legends" Jax said and. Stein almost snorts out his tea. "Made you laugh" Jax said. Stein smiles and pulls Jax into another hug. Jax hugs him back. "I should go to sleep, I'm exhausted," Stein said yawning. "Alright, get some sleep" Jax said and heads to bed himself.

Rip finds himself the only person awake on the waverider. He sits down and ponders what their next move and considers what to do about Carter. He leans back in his chair and takes a deep breath. Carter had to be taken care of before they could focus on savage. He had to wonder how he hadn't known Carter was on the ship, and the fact Gideon hadn't detected him as well.

He ran a hand through his hair. He got up and paced around the captains chair and then peeked in and checked on Laurel who was fast asleep. Rip walked out and begins searching the ship. Carter must have left some clue behind on what allowed him to sneak on board He searched the engine room first and finds nothing. Then the two docking bays and still no sign of how he even got on board. Rip began to think about how Carter could have faked his death. He must've grabbed a Carter from another time and stowed him on the ship and then when he was ready, replaced himself with the dead one and then hid on the waverider but why didn't Gideon ever detect his presence?

"Gideon, how did Mr. Hall remain on the ship?" Rip asked. "He was able to make his vitals completely disappear" Gideon replied. "How could he have figured out how to do that?" Rip mutters to himself. "I don't know Mr. Hunter" Gideon replied. 

"Something is not right here, do you have a location on the jump ship?" Rip asked. "Yes, it's in the year 1985, Nanda Parbet" Gideon responded. "Why would he be going to the league of Assassins?" Rip asked confused. "That is the year Nyssa was born" Gideon answered. "Why would Carter be going after Nyssa," Rip asked but starts heading toward Sara's room. Sara bumps into Rip on her way out of her room. "Miss Lance Gideon has tracked Carter to the year Nyssa was born," Rip said. "Oh hell no, he isn't going to touch Nyssa, we have to go now" Sara said infuriated. "I agree, can you wake your sister and the Rory’s, I want them to be secure during the jump, no telling what the jump will do to the baby" Rip said worried. "Alright and maybe Laurel will give me some answers to my questions" Sara said heading past Rip and to the medical bay. 

When she walks in Laurel is sitting up on the bed and Sara walks in. "Hey Sara, we have to talk" Laurel said patting the bed. Sara sits next to her sister and waits. "Sara the reason Carter said that was" Laurel started and Mick sat up and said "you ladies are chatty so early in the morning." He kissed Len and Sara sighed and let them know that they were about to jump so they better get locked in. Laurel glared at Mick and Mick gave her a knowing smile and they all headed out.

"How are you feeling?" Mick asked Laurel. "Alright, just this feeling of nausea and now I feel bad for not telling Sara yet" she said giving Mick a glare. "She can't go into Battle worried about you," Mick said. "Your right Mick thank you" Laurel said and puts her hand on her stomach. "Would you like to feel the baby" she asked. Mick nods and presses a hand to her stomach. Mick feels the kicking and tears form in his eyes. Len comes up beside him and motions to Laurels stomach. Mick moves and Len bends down and places his face against Laurels stomach Len smirks and pulls back, "Those two are definitely going to soccer players or something," Len said choking up a little. "I think so or they are just going to kick ass" Laurel said smiling and choking up herself. Len smiles and Mick pulls him against his chest. "Your stomachs growling to" Len joked. Laurel laughs and they take their seats. 

Mick helps Len with the bar and then helps Laurel in and Mick goes and stands next to Len and holds on to his seat because the seats were all taken. Len looks up at him worried. "I'll be fine, I'm strong" Mick says kissing Lens temple. Len doesn't look completely convinced but Rip comes in and orders Gideon to jump. 

"Yes Mr. Hunter" The ship jolts and jumps. Mick grips hard to Len's chair. Mick turns his head and throws up to the side of Len's chair. Len looks up at him again and starts to get out of his seat. "Don't you dare move" Mick said pushing Len back down into his chair. Len stares at him, worry clear on his face. Mick looks down at Len and smiles, "I fine am now". Len's eyes widen when he hears Mick’s words mixed up. "You what's wrong Len with" Mick asked. Len's eyes widen even more and he wonders how long until Mick realizes that his words are out of order. Len looks up and Mick isn't there and that's when he notices Mick is on the ground. "Mick!" Len yells getting out of his seat. "Sit down Leonard, we are almost there" Rip yells. Len looks at Mick sadly and sits back down.

Len kept his eyes on Mick the rest of the trip. The moment they land Len is out of his seat kneeling next to Mick. "Hey Micky, you ok baby?" Len asks hoping to get a answer. Mick groans. "What hit me?" Mick asked confused. "Time travel," Len said. laughing. "Time travel?" Mick asked confused. "Yeah, side effects from the time jump" Len said worried.  
"Time Jump..." Mick stuttered. "Mick, are you okay?" Len asked even more worried. "Mi..ck.." Mick muttered. Len's eyes widen and he looks like he's about to start crying. "Don't cr..y L..en" Mick said wiping Lens eyes. "Mick what's wrong?" Len asks freaking out. "I.. Do..nt.. Kn..ow mick, Le..n" Mick stumbled out.

"Rip, what the hell is wrong with him," Len demands to know. "It's from being in a standing position when we jumped and the head injury he suffered at the hands of Carter. He should recover soon" Rip says not sounding too sure of himself. "How soon?" Len asked, tears falling from his eyes. "It shouldn't be long Mr. Rory" Rip says calmly.

"L..en?" Mick mutters reaching out to wipe at Len's tears. "I'm right here Mick" Len said going back to Mick's side. "He...head hurts," Mick groans and tries to sit up. "Don't try to move baby" Len said placing a hand on Mick's chest. Mick groans and places his hand over Len's.

"You remember who you are now baby?" Len asked. "Yeah, I think" Mick mutters. "What's your name?" Len asked. "Mick Rory" Mick answers. "And who am I" Len asked. "Leonard..." Mick trails off and Len holds his breath, "Rory" Mick finishes and closes his eyes. "What is Laurel Lance doing for us?" Len asked nervously. "Completing our family" Mick said pulling Len into a kiss Len sags against him and starts crying.  
"I told you I would be ok baby" Mick said half smiling, still in pain. "You scared me half to death," Len said still worried about Mick. "I was scared half to death Len. I thought I was going to loose you to my death" Mick said pulling Len in closer.

"Captain, the time jump seems to have accelerated Miss Lance's pregnancy, she is now seven months pregnant," Gideon announced. "Oh my god, are you alright Laurel" Rip said running over to Laurel who looked very pale. "Yes I'm fine, these seats weren't meant for pregnant women," Laurels says laughing.  
Rip leans down and kisses Laurel passionately, making Sara feel ill herself.

"Right, Mick will stay here with Miss Lance while the rest of you will go deal with Carter" Rip said reluctantly pulling away from Laurel's lips. 

"Whose going to watch whom" Sara said laughing. Mick rolls his eyes but moves to sit next to Laurel. "Don't take it personally Mick, Sara is sour at both of us over earlier" Laurel said patting his shoulder. Mick nods and smiles while Sara makes a huffing noise. Mick growls at Sara and kisses Len before he leaves.

"Do you think we'll have to fight the assassins again?" Jax asks as they near the gate which is already open. Nyssa goes to the front and says "this gate being open is not a good sign". "Neither is that," Len said motioning to several motionless guards. "What has happened here" Nyssa said getting very worried about her younger self. 

Everybody shares a look and says "Carter". Nyssa runs in determined to find her father and mother. "Nyssa you can't just run off" Sara hisses running after her. "It's my baby self in danger remember" Nyssa yelled as she ran "Yes well that doesn't mean you throw your older self into danger," Sara says as the others run close behind. "You right" Nyssa said and waited for the others.

"Our first stop is your nursery room," Rip said. "I will lead the way" Nyssa said motioning them forward.When they reach her nursery they find her father fighting with Carter. Carter looks up and knocks him to the side, "Get them out of here," Rip says and Nyssa leads her parents and baby self out. 

"What do you want with baby Nyssa?" Sara asks pissed off. Carter ignores her and takes a swing at Rip who ducks. Kendra takes a swing at Carter with her mase and he flies out of the way. Len shoots at him and Carter knocks the gun from his hand. Picking Len up into the air, Carter throws him into the wall of the nursery and then hits Kendra's mase out of her hands. Sara goes to stab him again but Carter starts to fly out of the way. Len jumps on his back to keep him down. Carter swings his mase and hits Len square in the forehead. Len grunts and slides off his back and onto the floor and doesn't move.

Back on the waverider Mick screams Lens name. "Mick breathe, he'll be fine," Laurels said. "He isn't fine, I can feel it I have to go" Mick said shaking. "Mick please think about it, if he is in danger would he want you rushing in to save him?" Laurel asked trying to calm him down. "Your right and I also have to watch you" Mick says and sits down in his chair but still was worried sick about Len "Shhh, he's tough," Laurel says soothingly. "Thanks Laurel" Mick says and allows himself to relax.

Sara had ran over to check on Len, thankful he was still alive she went back to attack Carter but he was gone then she heard Nyssa scream. "Nyssa!" She screams running toward the sound. "Sara stay back please" she heard Nyssa pleading. "Not a chance," Sara says and drives a sword through Carters stomach. Carter screams in agonizing pain and before he falls he throws Nyssa into one of the mountain walls. 

"Nyssa!" Sara screams running to her side. She's alive but like Snart out cold. The team collects their colleagues and head back to the waverider with a bleeding Carter, Ra's and his wife and a baby Nyssa.

"Len!" Mick screams when he sees his unconscious husband. "Hand him over" Mick growls and takes Len into their room and lays him down while Nyssa is taken to the med bay. The Ra's and his wife followed while Rip threw Carter in the holding cell which would heal him while he was in there. "Come on Lenny, you have to wake up," Mick said freaking out. With no answer from Len, Mick starts to panic. He sat down next to him and wraps his head with a bandage and starts to rub lens back. "Please Lenny, wake up" Mick pleads.

"Hey Micky, are u better" Len asks smiling but not opening his eyes. "I'm fine, how are you doing?" Mick asked crying. "I'm ok just got a splitting headache" Len teased but still not opening his eyes. "Open your eyes baby," Mick said worried. "My eyes are open Micky" Len said. 

Mick lets out a breath, "no they're not Lenny,". Len starts to shake and Mick wraps his arms around Len. "What does this mean Micky?" Len asked scared. "I don't know baby, but I should get you to the med bay, let Gideon look you over" Mick said. Len nods his head and let's Mick carry him to the med bay where Gideon starts looking him over

"What's wrong with Leonard?" Stein asked walking in. "That's what we are waiting to find out" Mick said not moving his eyes off of Len. "Well what are his symptoms?" Stein asked curiously. "He has a head injury and his eyes aren't opening but he thought they were open" Mick said choking back tears. "Mick you need to remain calm, you'll only upset Leonard more " Stein said. Mick sat down and put his head in his hands and calmed himself down. "I have completed my examination," Gideon said. "And" Mick says trying to stay calm. "Mr. Snart is having a reaction to brain trauma," Gideon replied. "What can be done Gideon" Mick said letting the tears fall freely. "The trauma should heal on it's own, I am not sure about Mr. Rory's ability to open his eyes" Gideon replied again.

Mick broke down and walked out of the room. "Mick I know this is hard for you but Leonard is going to need you now more than ever," Stein said following Mick out. "Lens greatest dream was seeing his baby's come into this world and see their first smiles and now that might be gone" Mick said walking circles. "Mick I know this is difficult for you, but he needs you with him" Stein said. "Alright I am coming" Mick said and with a deep breath goes in and sits next to Len and holds his hand and kisses his cheek.

"Hey Micky," Len said. "Hey Lennie" Mick said trying to keep his voice steady. "So this is weird," Len says smiling. "Yeah.." Mick says squeezing Lens hand. "Is anyone else in here?" Len asked.   
"Everyone's here Len" Mick said feeling the tears come back. "Can we have a moment?" Len asks the group. "Alright everyone, let's give them space" Stein said and they file out leaving Mick and Len alone to talk. Len reaches out with a hand and finds Mick's face and pulls him down for a deep kiss. Mick kisses him back and puts his hand over Lens. "I want you to know that we'll figure this," he motions to his eyes, "out and that it doesn't change anything for me," Len said. "If your sure Len. Laurel is now 7months in and you were super excited to see them born" Mick said trying to fight back the tears. "I don't care if I can see them or not, those kids are ours and I can't wait to raise them," Len said smiling. "I love you Len" Mick says and hugs Len close to him. "and if anyone can do this blind, its you, I would be useless" Mick said. "But I'm not in this alone, I have you to help me," Len said. "What if I loose it again Len, what if I hurt you or them" Mick said letting all his fears out. "You won't baby, I know you won't." Len says going to his cheek but misses and kisses his nose. Mick laughs and kisses Len's nose.  
"I love you Mick," Len says with tears forming at the edges of his broken eyes. "'I love you too so much baby" Mick says and places his hand on Lens cheek and enjoys touching his Lennie. "I'm just glad you weren't killed Lennie" Mick said shaking a bit again. "I'm too stubborn to die," Len said laughing. "The fact your still with me proves how stubborn you are" Mick laughs. "I'll never give up on you Mick," Len says leaning into Mick's touch. "And I will never, ever leave you again Lennie" Mick said seriously. 

"Can we go to our room?" Len asks. "Sure you want to Lennie" Mick asks worried.  
"Gideon am I in any danger if I return to our room?" Len asked. "No Mr. Snart your safe to return to your room" Gideon responds. "It's Mr. Rory," Len says and Mick picks him up. "Yes, I'm very sorry Mr. Rory" Gideon says as Mick carries Len to their room.

"Why'd you want to come in here Lenny?" Mick asks putting him on the bed. "You need to talk Mickie" Len said. "About?" Mick asked. "Your fears going into this whole thing now that it's closer" Len said .

"Honestly, I'm so worried that I'll hurt you, or them," Mick says sitting next to him.  
"Mick, your not capable of that at all. Your a protective man who protects his family and those kids couldn't ask for a more loving father" Len said reaching out and touching Mick's face.  
Mick grabs Len's hand and brings it to his mouth and kisses it. "We will never be apart again Mick" Len said and leaned into Mick's chest. "I love you Lenny," Mick said. "I love you too Micky and I hope Nyssa will be alright" Len said worried about their friend. "I checked, she's bruised but she's had worse," Mick said as Len buries his face in Mick's neck. 

"Hey are your going to bite me my little vampire" laughs Mick Len laughs and presses his lips against Mick's neck. Mick's body shuttered at Lens touch and then Mick reaches down and tickles the back of Lens neck. Len laughs and his lips press harder. "Go ahead and bite baby" Mick said, him aching for Len's touch. Len gently nips at Mick's neck. "Oh god yes baby" Mick said purring. Len smiles and bites a little harder . "Oh baby draw that blood" Mick moans. Len bites harder drawing a little blood.  
"Oh god Len you know how to get me going" Mick moans again. Len smiles and pulls himself into Mick's lap. "Oh my goodness Len, if I knew you going blind would turn you on I would've made sure you went blind earlier" Mick teased. "I need to feel you Mick," Len said with a hint of fear in his voice but, goes right back to kissing Mick's throat. "Baby you will always be able to touch me" Mick said running his hand over Len's head. Len moans and slides his hands down Mick's sides. "Oh god baby that's great" Mick moans.

Len smiles and grips the buckle of Mick's pants. "You sure your feeling like it baby" Mick asked. "I need you Mick," Len says working on his belt. Mick reached down and helped Len undo his belt and he also undid Lens belt. "How far do you want to go?" Mick asked. "I need to touch you, so I want to be in charge" Len said as he pushed Mick back onto the bed and slips off his pants. "Okay, whatever you need Lenny, just tell me," Mick said getting excited. "I want to taste you" Len said hungrily. "Go right ahead baby," Mick said with a growl. Knowing Mick's body Len moves his way down and puts his mouth over Mick's already hardening dick  
He felt a swell of pride when Mick let out a gasp. "Oh baby your so great at that" Mick said as he grabbed Len's hair. Len moans and lets the vibrations roll over Mick. Mick yells in pleasure as the vibrations hit through his whole body.Len runs his hands under Mick's shirt and pinches a nipple. Mick groans and pulls harder on Lens hair. Len grabs Micks hands and moves them to his back. Mick rakes his fingers up and down Lens back. Len moans and arches his back. "Oh you like that do you" Mick asked teasingly. Len pulls up a little and nods .

"Hey you get your mouth back where it belongs" Mick said and pushed lens head down. Len moans and continues sucking. "Oh god baby, yes that's the spot" Mick growls. Len smiles and runs his tongue along it. "Holy shit that's great maneuvering baby" Mick growled. Len smiles and sucks harder. Mick screams in pleasure. "Lenny I'm close baby," Mick moans. Len positions himself and gets ready for Mick to Cum. Mick cums with a grunt and Len swallowed all of it. 

"Oh god baby that was good" Mick said pulling Len up to him. "I'm glad," Len said and Mick kissed him. "You've proven to me again Len that you can do anything no matter what would end up holding me back, like going blind" Mick said. Len smiled and reached out for Mick's face. Feeling Lens touch on his face just made him realize even more how much more resourceful Len was then him

"I love you Micky," Len said. "I love you to Lennie" Mick replies. "So what do you want to do about this?" Mick asked cupping Len's hard dick through his pants. "You tell me" Len says teasing Mick. "Hmmm, you're in charge here Lennie, you tell me," Mick said smiling. "Well then, get these pants off and suck it off" Len said smirking.

Mick lays Len on his back and pulls Len's pants off and presses a kiss to the head of Len's dick. Lens body shakes with excitement. Mick smirks and gently licks at the head. "Oh shit baby, keep going" Len groaned. Mick licked along Len's entire length. "Oh shit Mick I'm cuming soon" Len moaned. Mick moves and takes Len into his mouth entirely. Len arches and cums. Mick swallows and moves Len so that he's resting on the pillow. 

Mick crawls up and lays right next to Len and kisses him. Len sighs into the kiss, "thank you for taking care of me Mick". "No Len, thank you for taking care of me" Mick said and kissed Len again. Len smiles and Mick pulls a blanket over them. Mick pulls Len in and they both fall asleep


	12. Bonding

Mick and Len wake up after a few hours of good sleep. "Something wrong Len" Mick asked seeing the strange look on Len's face. "Umm, I can see blurs," Len said. "Don't push it Len" Mick said a bit worried. "I'm not I woke up and I can see blurs, it's not a lot but it's a start," Len said happily. "It's a great start" Mick says. "Maybe I have to give you another blow job" Mick says laughing. Len laughed.

Mick puts his face in front of Lens and asks "what do I look like"? "A blur of tan," Len said smiling. "Haha that's better than I really look" Mick said. “Anyone who says that is..." Len pauses for effect, "...blind". "Ah, baby I love you" Mick says kissing him. "I love you too, and you know I couldn't resist a good pun," Len said. "Your the king of puns" Mick said laughing. "I am," Len said and moves to lay on top of Mick.

"Ready for more baby?" Mick asked. "Yeah," Len said almost panting. Mick runs his tongue down the right side of Lens face and moving Len to his back, Mick licked down his chest and all the way down to his dick.

Len moans and arches his hips. Mick smiles and uses his tongue to tease the tip of Lens dick. Len lets out a sound that's half whimper half moan. "Oh baby I like that sound" Mick said as he tickles the tip of Lens dick again. Len makes the sound again. Mick feels his dick heating up and turns Len on his stomach pulling Len up onto his knees and waits to see if Len says no. "I'm good baby," Len says and Mick reaches for their bottle of lube. Putting some on two of his fingers Mick slowly enters Lens hole Len moans loudly as Mick opens him up. Pulling his fingers out he asks "you sure baby”? "Mick i'm fine," Len repeats.

"Ok Len" Mick says and puts his dick straight into Lens hole and starts moving in a rocking motion. Len moans and tangles his hands in the sheets. "Oh you like that" says Mick in an evil tone and starts slamming it in harder. "Mick that feels so good," Len says. Mick stops. "I don't know if you like it if I should continue" Len whimpers, "Please Mick, I love the feeling,". "Alright baby" and Mick starts pushing into Len again. "I'm going to come soon did you want me to get out" Mick asks breathing heavily. Len shakes his head no. "Ok baby" Mick says and cums inside Len and slowly pulls himself out.

Len moans at the loss and Mick flips him on his back. Mick goes down low and starts sucking on Lens dick. Len moans and his hips arch off the bed a little. Mick brings his tongue into play and starts licking the tip of Lens dick. "Mick I'm going to cum," Len moans. Mick tapped Lens thigh to let him know it was fine while continuing to play with Lens dick. Len moans and cums into Mick's mouth. 

Mick moans and crawls up to Len and gives him a big kiss on the lips. Len smiles and curls up against Mick. "Come here baby" Mick said and pulled him in close to him. "You tired me out baby," Len said kissing Mick's jaw. "You just sleep baby" Mick said and held Len close. "You'll sleep too right baby," Len asked. "Of course baby" Mick said and closed his eyes and they both drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Sara is next to Nyssa's bed. Sara strokes Nyssa's hair wishing her baby would wake up. "Miss Lance, Mr. Al Ghul should wake up in an hour," Gideon said trying to be helpful. "Thank you Gideon" Sara said looking over to Nyssa's parents. She went over and looked down at baby Nyssa. "Even as a baby you're the cutest thing I've ever seen," Sara whispers.

Nyssa's mother looks up at Sara and asked "you've seen her before”?"Ummm," Sara said, surprised she didn't realize Nyssa’s mother was awake. "Don't worry child, being a part of the league I've seen it all. Is that Nyssa in the bed?" her mother asked. "Yes it is," Sara said smiling. "Can I see her?" she asked. Sara nods and Nyssa's mother stands up and walks over to where Nyssa is sleeping and moves a strand of hair from her face. "She grows to be a beautiful woman" her mother said. "She does, she's also strong and kind," Sara said.  
"I'm glad to hear that" her mother says and her father comes over to look at her. "She is beautiful, just like her mother," he said smiling. Sara's jaw drops open. Seeing the Ra's like this was a lot to take in. Baby Nyssa starts crying and both parents go over to comfort her. 

Sara just stares mouth agape at this tender moment between the Ra's and Nyssa. "You really cherish her". "She is our daughter, we will always cherish her," they say together. Sara turns and looks directly at the Ra's and says "always remember that. No matter the path she chooses or who she chooses to love". They share a look and nod. Sara went back to Nyssa's side and hoped that he would listen.

"How are you feeling?" Rip asks looking at the Ra's. "I'm fine just worried about my wife and daughter" the Ra's said. "I can assure you that they are both in perfect health," Rip said . "I'm glad to hear that. Who is that psycho that attacked us" the Ra's asked. "Ahhh that's very hard to explain," Rip said scratching his head. "Then I will let it be. Some things are better left unexplained" he said looking at Nyssa and Sara. Rip smiles and the Ra's asks, "Can we return home now”? "No, not yet, but soon" rip said and the Ra's nods.

Rip goes in and sits with Laurel "Hey how are you feeling?" Rip asked. "Very pregnant" Laurel said with a laugh. Rip gave her a big smile and a hug. "What's wrong Rip?" Laurel asks. "Nothing," Rip answers. "Are you sure Rip, your face says something different" Laurel said. "I'm upset I didn't realize Carter was on this ship," Rip says still mad at himself. "You shouldn't be upset, you can't know everything" Laurel said giving him a hug. "I put everyone on this ship in danger, If I had discovered Carter sooner, Nyssa wouldn't be unconscious and Leonard would still have his eyesight," Rip exclaimed even more upset at his failure. "Hey baby, no one noticed even the beyond humanly smart computer. It's no ones fault. You sound like Oliver and that's not a good thing" Laurel said giving him a kiss. "I've had the honor of meeting Mr. Queen, and I believe you are right," Rip said. "I love you Rip Hunter" Laurel says glowing. "I love you too Laurel Lance," Rip said smiling. "I haven't been in love like this for a long time" Laurel says. "Neither have I," Rip said as well. 

"Have you found a way we could stay together?" Laurel asked. "Not yet but I'm trying," Rip said. "Maybe I can stay on the waverider while you take the others back" Laurel said just trying to be helpful. "Won't work, once Sara is returned to 2016, you will cease to exist," Rip said sadly. "You can say it, I'll be dead" Laurel says looking at the wall. "No this you will cease to exist," Rip said trying to explain. "Oh ok, this is confusing" Laurel said laughing. "I know, it took me years to learn it all, and I'm still learning," Rip said blushing. "Mick seems to know a lot" Laurel inquires. Rip pales and says, "Yes well Mick has some experience which I do not,". "Sara told me the whole Chronos story. They shouldn't lay so much blame on you" Laurel said. "What I said to Mick pushed him over the ledge so to speak” Rip said upset at that decision. "Yes but the time lords kidnapping him and torturing him wasn't your fault. You were just thinking of the others on the ship" Laurel says hugging him. "Thank you but I never should have said Mick had the IQ of meat" Rip said embarrassed. "I do agree that was really harsh" Laurel says laughing. Rip smiles at her.

"I hear that you saw star city in the future" Laurel said switching subjects. "I did," Rip answered. "What was it like?" Laurel asked curiously. "It was complete anarchy," Rip said quietly. "That doesn't sound good" Laurel said sadly. "It wasn't, but don't worry that future will never come to pass," Rip confirms. "I hope so" Laurel says "though i do hope a future with you does". Rip smiles and leans in to kiss her. Laurel leans in and kisses Rip.

 

Meanwhile Jax and Stein are in the kitchen baking cookies for Laurel and the babies. "Your really good at banking Jax" stein says tasting one of Jackson's cookies. "I use to bake my mom cookies on holidays, after I set the kitchen on fire the first time she insisted on teaching me" Jax said laughing. "You've got a great mom and I bet Mick would love that story" Stein said laughing. "He probably would," Jax says laughing. They finish the second batch when they see Mick and Len heading for the kitchen May 

"Hey guys," Jax says trying to ignore the bite marks on Mick's neck. Stein gave a sideways glance but didn't say anything. "I smell cookies" Len said. "Yes Jax and I were baking cookies for Laurel and the babies" Stein said. "May I have one?" Len asked. "Sure," Jax says holding the cooled tray out to him and Mick guides Len's hand. With Mick's help he found the blurry cookie and took a bite "these are great" he says. "Thank you," Jax said. "Of course Jax." Len said smiling and reaching for another one. Mick picked up the tray and brought it right in front of Len so he could get one.

"How are the eyes?" Stein asks cautiously. "They are still blurry, I can make out basic shapes but nothing concrete, thank you for asking" Len said smiling. "Hopefully your sight will return fully," Stein said. "Thank you but if it doesn't I've still got this big guy here to help me out" Len says smiling placing his hand on Mick's face. "I know Mick will do an excellent job of protecting you," Stein said. "Thank you Martin that means the world to both of us" Len says so happy to have such great friends.  
"Of course Leonard, and I will do everything in my power to help your recovery" Stein says. "Thank you Martin. I know if anyone can fix this you can" Len said smiling. Stein blushes and Len gives a smirk because even blind he can sense Stein's embarrassment. Mick laughs and grabs a cookie as well.

"Hey save some for Laurel," Jax says but laughs because there's way to many cookies for one person. "Sorry Jax" Mick and Len say together. "I'm kidding, I think there are too many cookies here for one person, even if she's pregnant," Jax says laughing. "I'm pretty sure there is" stein said laughing.

"Some one mention me?" Laurel says walking in. "We have cookies for you" Jax exclaimed. "Oh yay cookies," Laurel says hungrily. "Sit down and enjoy" Len said patting the empty chair next to him. "How are your eyes?" Laurel asks and takes the seat.  
"They have gone from nothing to blurry so hopefully soon I go from blurry to most of my vision back soon" Len says and grins at Mick at their plans on making that happen  
"That's good," Laurel says biting into a cookie. "I'm glad" Jax says blushing.   
"Did you make them Jax?" Laurel asked. "Yes I did" Jax said proud of himself. "They are delicious" Laurel said. "I will make more" Jax says. 

"Maybe now you can make us something Mick" Laurel says with a sly smile. Mick groans, "Fine, but Sara doesn't get any," he grumbles. "Why don't I get any" Sara whimpers. "Because you tried to be sneaky last time," Mick said smiling. "Pllleeeeaaassssseeeee" Sara whines.  
"Ugh fine," Mick says and Len smirks.  
"You might not be able to see but I can still see your smirk Lenny" Mick groaned and felt Sara wrap her arms tight around him and heard her say "thanks Mick". "Okay enough feelings," Mick said but doesn't push Sara off. Sara looks up at Mick's face and smiled. She was so glad he was back and everyone was happy. "I guess some one should tell Kendra she won't be cooking tonight," Laurel said. "I'm glad to hear it" Kendra said laughing and grabbing a cookie. Mick laughs and tries to hide how nervous he is for the others to try his cooking. 

Len feels his way over to Mick and puts his arms around him. "You will be just fine baby. They will love your cooking. But don't make my special dish" Len said. "Course not baby, that's just for us," Mick said. "I love you Mick" Len said kissing Mick. "Love you too," Mick says. 

"Something wrong Micky" Len asked. "No baby, everything is perfect," Mick said quietly. "I'm glad Mick" Len says still a little worried. "I really am fine baby, why do you ask?" Mick asked. "Because you seem to be down Mick" Len says knowing Mick's voice. "I'm just worried about Carter being on board," Mick said. "He is locked away and can't get out" Len said kissing Mick's cheek. "We both know nothing is escape proof," Mick said still worried. "That's true. We've gotten out of everywhere we have been" Len said smiling at the memories. "Still hopefully he isn't as skilled as us," Mick said. "No one is as skilled as us Mickey" Len says. "True," Mick said smiling. 

"How are you doing Rip" Len asked. "I'm still trying to figure out how Carter was able to hide on the ship for so long," Rip said. "That's a good question maybe I should go pound it out of him" Kendra said. "I can't ask you to do that Kendra, it's not fair to you," Rip said. "I'm good, I want to smash his skull in for what he did to Len and Nyssa" Kendra said looking into the med bay and Nyssa and her parents and her baby self

"I'll do it," Mick said growling. "I can do this Mick" Kendra said. "Hey I want to beat him up too," Mick said. "Let's do it together" Kendra says getting an evil smile on her face. "Hey don't forget me," Sara says. "Alright Sara you and Jax can come, boy scout here can stay with Len, Stein, Rip, Laurel and Nyssa" Mick says picking up his heat gun. "Can I stay with Stein?" Jax asks nervously. "Sure kid, don't want to scare you" Mick says and they head to the holding cell.


	13. Mind Games

The three of them walked in and Carter started to laugh. "What's so funny bird man" Mick says pointing his gun his way. "I knew it would be the three of you that would come here," Carter said.?"And how did you know that chicken little" Mick said getting agitated. "Because I know Kendra, and Sara wasn't about to let me get away with attacking Nyssa and I almost killed Snart," Carter said smiling. "And your so damn proud of yourself aren't you" Mick growled. "Of course, they sent their weakest members in here with me," Carter said. "What did you say asshole" Mick growled and headed toward the cell.

"I said you're weak, how else do you explain almost killing the man you claim to love" Carter said grinning. "Don't you dare talk like you know me" Mick said. "I wonder if Snart is still terrified of you, does he flinch when you touch him?" Carter asked. Mick stumbled backwards at this, feeling like he was stabbed with a knife.

"Of course he doesn't," Mick said composing himself. "Ah but I can see it in your eyes that if you touch just the right spot or your voice gets too loud he flinches” Carter said laughing. "No Len trusts me, I know he trusts me”. Mick growls. "No he doesn't. He just says that so you won't attack everyone again" Carter continues. "No, he knows I love him," Mick says in tears. "All He knows is that you would easily betray him” Carter said laughing again. "No he wouldn't have married me if that were true” Mick said trying to shake Carter out of his head. "Ah but he was just doing it to protect himself and the others Mick. He knew if he said no or didn't let you have what you wanted you would go insane" Carter said with a smiles. "No, he loves me," Mick says and thinks about Len and their family together.

"Only in your head, Mick” Carter said again. "No, he never would have agreed to start a family with me if that were true," Mick yells. "Old Micky boy he would agree to anything to keep you from hurting him or the others again" Carter said smiling. "That's where you're wrong, Len would never put children in danger," Mick growls. "Yeah because he was hoping before those children came someone like me would kill you and save everyone from you. Why do you think he doesn't mind sending you in to fights you probably could never win” Carter taunted again. 

"Len doesn't do that, in fact he told me to stay here on the ship to watch Laurel," Mick said. "And you just let the supposed love of your life walk into a dangerous situation. He probably thought dying would be better than being with you" Carter said smiling. "No, you're wrong," Mick says breathing hard. "You can't breathe because you know it's true Mr. Rory" Carter said mockingly again. "Liar” screamed Mick. May 2 • "Your lying to yourself Mick” Carter said. "Len needs me, he cares about me and I care about him," Mick repeats. "Just let the truth enter your head Mick. Len is scared of you like everyone else on this ship" Carter says laughing. 

"Well I can tell you that's a lie," Kendra says standing next to Mick. "Oh Kendra, why are you feeding this mans naive thoughts" Carter said licking his lips at Kendra. "I don't scare easy, Mick don't you listen to him," Kendra says and pats Mick's back. "Kendra, Kendra, Kendra you should know by know that some people know how to accept the truth when they hear it” Carter said relaxing against the cell wall. 

"Shut up, Mick think about your wedding vows, Rip told me that Len told him that he had those vows planned for years," Kendra explains. "He did?" Mick asked softly. "Yes he did, he had those vows planned forever and he's loved you forever” Kendra continues. "I've loved him forever and I betrayed him" Mick says sinking against the wall. "Mick, does it look like he cares?” Kendra asked standing in front of Mick. "He... No" Mick said looking up at Kendra. "There's your answer, he doesn't care about that just you," Kendra says smiling. Mick stands up, gives Kendra a hug and points the heat gun back at the cell. "Your in trouble now" Kendra says in a mocking tone.

"I shaking with fear," Carter says sarcastically then looks at Mick, "Tell me how doe it feel knowing you made the love of your life break his own hand off"? Hey shithead that was his choice. If he knew how to aim his stupid gun he wouldn't have gone after his hand" Mick said with a smirk. "Who put him in that position, and also we both know he has excellent aim, he meant to hit his hand, anything to get away from you," Carter continued.

"Shut up Carter" Sara screamed. Carter smiles, "You're one to talk, you almost killed the entire team at the league of assassins," Carter smirks

"Yeah, almost is the key word. I found my place there. Thanks to Kendra and the others I realized my true place was with the team and, to have the Ra's back my decision was even more amazing. Also, being able to save Mick here, was the icing on the cake so shut your fucking mouth Carter" Sara said looking proud

"You three are monsters and you all know it, the man who almost killed the man he loves, the woman who almost killed her friends and the woman who maimed an innocent security guard," Carter says and Mick can't stay there any longer. Mick goes over and opens the cell and closes it behind him. "Now Rip said to come in here and get info from you but I would rather fry your ugly mug. So are we gonna do this Rips way or mine" Mick growled. Carter just smiles, "Go ahead and fry me give Snart another reason to fear you”. 

Mick dropped the gun and his memory flashed back to Len laying on this very floor bloody and bruised looking up at him with fear on his face. "See you know it's true, he fears you, fears that you'll hurt him again and again, just like you always do," Carter said mockingly. Mick crumbled to the floor of the cell not taking his eyes off the place Len laid "I'm so sorry Len, I'm so sorry baby" Mick mumbled. "Pathetic, you see it now, every word he says to you is to keep you from hurting him” Carter laughed.

Mick doesn't move, paralyzed with pain and regret he just sits there staring at the empty floor.

"Every 'I love you' a lie, every time together was just so you wouldn't hurt him," Carter laughed. Sara dropped her staff and ran out of the room. "Every moment of every day he spends trying not to upset you," Carter said. "Shut up Carter" Kendra shouted looking for where Sara ran off too. "He'll live with the knowledge that one wrong word and you would hurt him," Carter says laughing. 

"I'm sorry Len, I screwed up and i should've died then" Mick mumbled. "Every night he'll be filled with fear that you'll kill him, tell me does he whimper in his sleep?" Carter asked.  
"Sometimes" Mick says to the floor. "That's because he knows you're there behind him, touching him" Carter says getting into Mick's face. "Len.. I..won't..hurt..you" Mick whimpers. "Of course you will, you've done it before" Carter laughs. "I've changed" Mick whispers. "No you haven't, your just better at hiding your true being” Carter whispers back. 

"Micky" came Lens voice loud and clear. "I love you more than anything in this world. I only whimper in my sleep when I can't feel you, when your not close. Your what makes me be able to function and smile. I wouldn't have put this ring on if I didn't trust you with my heart, body and soul. Baby, you could've killed us all numerous times but you didn't because deep inside you didn't want to. You were in pain, feeling abandoned and unloved. Lets put that behind us and know that no matter what our hearts and souls are connected and you are the one I love the most in this world". Carter snorts, "You really think he's telling the truth? he'll say what ever he needs to say to keep you sane”.

Mick doesn't move just keeps looking at the space where Len laid at one time battered and bleeding at his own hands."See he knows that it's his fault you had bruises, his fault you feared for the safety of the team," Carter says pointing at the broken man in front of him.  
"Mick baby, come out of that cell and come to me" Len pleads wishing he could see clearly what was happening. "Can't I'll hurt you again," Mick whimpers. "Baby, you've never hurt me. You and I, we resolve conflict different than others that's all. I trust you baby. Please come to me" Len pleaded again. "I'm suppose to protect you, and I hurt you so many times," Mick cries. 

"Mick listen to me, we've hurt each other. Sara and Nyssa have hurt each other. Ray and Kendra have hurt each other. God knows Oliver and Felicity have hurt each other. That's love Mick. Sometimes it's painful but you work through the pain and come out stronger. I don't fear you. I've never feared you. I just want you by my side. You are the one that started the healing of my eyes and they will continue to get stronger like our love. Please leave that cell and come to me baby" Len begs.

"Don't you see Mick, he's blind, for all he knows you'll try to slit his throat at the breakfast table" Carter says in a venomous tone. "I'm so sorry Len, I never meant to hurt you" Mick says picking up an invisible Len off the floor and cradling him.

"Mick I need you right now," Len screams like he is dying. "Len" Mick says breaking out of whatever was holding him and runs out of the cell putting his hands on the real Len's shoulders. "What’s wrong baby"he asked worried. "I need you with me baby," Len says feeling for his face. Mick guides Lens hand to his face and kisses his palms. "I need you Mick," Len said. "I need you to Len" Mick says and kisses Len as Sara beams brightly at her good idea. “Love always beats hate Carter” Sara hissed. 

"How long until he hits you again Snart?" Carter asked ignoring Sara. "Leave him alone Carter" Len snapped. "No I'm curious, nothing has stopped him from hitting you before, how are you so sure he won't do it again?” Carter asked. "Because I trust Mick with my life as well as my children's lives and nothing your dumbass shit mouth can change about that" Len yelled. "You've trusted him with your life before and look where that got you, kidnapped, a missing hand, and beaten and bloody" Carter said. "Ask him what being with me has gotten him Carter" Len hissed. "Abandoned, broken, and alone," Carter sneers. "Exactly so don't act like I'm some sort of Saint. Nobody is. Shit happens and you move on that doesn't mean love dies, it just means love is growing and maturing and it just becomes stronger" Len said pulling Mick in for a deep, tongue filled kiss. "Yes, yet we both know that he doesn't want to hurt you, but we all know he will," Carter says matter of factly. "He won't and we are done here. Sara, Kendra let's go" Len says as he leads Mick out and they all head to the kitchen.

Len drops off a shaken Sara and Kendra in the kitchen and continued leading Mick out of the kitchen and into their room. Mick sits down shaking and also thinking that Len is so awesome even without his eyesight. 

"Mick nothing he said is true, I love you because I love you," Len says feeling his way to Mick's lap and sitting in it. Mick pulled Len closer and held on to him. "I love you too baby but I've hurt you so much that I'm scared I will do it again or worse hurt the children" Mick said holding Len tightly. "First I'd kill you before you hurt our children, and second you're not that kind of person " Len said kissing Mick's nose again. Mick laughed a little. "I hope not. I didn't take very good care of Lisa, she doesn't really care for me" Mick said sadly. "She’s my sister, she's not going to like anyone I bring home," Len said. "That's true" Mick said smiling a bit. "I love you Mick Rory," Len says kissing him. "I love you Leonard Rory" he says kissing him back.

Len pushes Mick down on the bed and deepens the kiss. Mick pulls him in and holds the back of his head. "Don't you ever doubt my love or trust for you again," Len growls. "I don't know I'm still a little doubtful" Mick says flashing Len a wicked smile. Len can hear the smile in his voice and kisses him again. Mick feels dumb for not remembering Len couldn't see that smile and kisses him back. "Still doubt my love?" Len asked. "Maybe" Mick said casually. Len smiles and kisses his neck. "Oh my little vampire is back" Mick says happily.

Len smiles and nips at his neck while Mick moans in pleasure. "Still doubt my love?" Len asks against his neck."A bit" Mick says laughing. Len laughs and bites into Mick's neck drawing blood. "Oh god baby yes" Mick yells. Len smiles and move down to bite a little lower on his neck. "Oh god more" Mick begs. Len bites in again. "Oh shit" Mick yells as he feels his dick heat up. 

"Do you like that?" Len asked. "I do" Mick purred. Len smiles and as he bites down slips a hand down Mick's pants. "Are you sure Lennie?" Mick asked already feeling the heat rise. "I'm sure Mick," Len answers happily. 

"Maybe your eyesight will get clearer with some of my cum" Mick said chuckling. "Maybe," Len smiles and bites into Mick's throat again. Mick screams and helps Len take off his pants and Len slides himself down to Mick's already swelling dick. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want Lenny," Mick asks. "Does this answer your question" Len says as he takes Mick's dick in his mouth and plays with the tip of his dick with his tongue. "Yes," Mick moans. 

Len starts moving his mouth up and down on Mick's dick like he was licking a Popsicle. Mick moans and his head falls back onto the bed. Len continues to play with the tip of Mick's dick with his tongue while moving his mouth up and down Mick's throbbing dick. 

"God Lenny that feels so good," Mick moaned. Len taps Mick's inner thigh to let him know that he heard then used his free hand to play with Mick's dangling balls while his tongue played with his dick. Mick moans and tangled his hands in the sheets. Len smiled against Mick's dick knowing the pleasure he is bringing him and goes back to playing with both his dick and balls.

Mick let's out a sound that's half whimper half moan. Len starts wrapping his tongue around Mick's ever growing dick and massages his balls. "God baby so close," Mick moans. Len sets up for it and then Mick cums and Len swallows every last drop. Sitting up he kisses Mick and collapses next to him. 

"Still doubt my love?" Len asked. "No baby and I never should've" Mick said sheepishly. "Good," Len says and kisses all over Mick's face. "Ah Lennie. So did my super seed bring back more of your eyesight" Mick said laughing and kissing Len. "No but my amazing blow job brought you back to your senses," Len said laughing. "It sure did" Mick said kissing Len again. "I never want you to doubt my love again," Len says curling up on his chest. "I never doubted your love Len, I doubted not hurting you" Mick said stroking Lens hair. "Never doubt yourself then," Len says and pokes Mick. "I won't doubt anything about us again" Mick said poking Len. Len nods and pokes him again. 

Mick turns Len on his back, holds down his arms and says "you wanna keep poking me Mr. Rory"? Len smiles and pokes Mick's thigh with his knee. "Oh now you've done it Mr. Rory" Mick says and turns Len over on his stomach. Pulling down Lens pants, Mick smacks Lens ass and then pulls him up to his knees and without lube or anything jams his dick into Lens hole. Len yelps a little but then moans. 

"You like it rough tough guy" Mick said as he slammed into Len again. Len nods and moans. Mick slows down the pace and goes softer. Len lets out a long stretched out moan. "Want it rougher or like it this way" Mick asked smacking Lens ass again. "Whatever you want Mick, I trust you," Len says. "I know just seeing what tortures you the most. Me going soft or me going hard. Which one would Lennie rather have?" Mick asks laughing. "Rough," Len moans. "Then I go soft" Mick says laughing wickedly. Len moans, but doesn't complain as Mick slides in gently. "Oh playing coy" Mick says and pulls all the way out. Len whimpers and tries to chase after him but Mick holds him still. "No, no tell daddy what he wants to hear and he will go back in" Mick says with a growl. "Please be rough with me," Len begs. 

Mick smiles to himself and jams it back in pumping harder than before. Len moans long and hard. "Oh that's my good boy. I'm gonna cum soon baby" Mick warned Len. "Cum inside me Mick," Len shouts. "Anything you want" and with that Mick fully cums inside of Len and pulls out slowly not to hurt Len and then crawls up and kisses him. 

"That felt really good," Len says collapsing against the pillows. "That was wonderful" Mick said collapsing onto his pillows. "Are you tired Micky?" Len asks. "Not that much, how about you Lennie?" Mick asks. "No, can we just lay here and you hold me?" Len asks. "Anytime Len, anytime" Mick says and rolls over on his side and pulls Len up against his chest. "Thank you, later I'm going to help you kill Carter blind or not," Len says. "Sounds romantic" Mick said and kissed the top of Lens head. "Some couples go to the beach, we set out to kill a 4000 year old reincarnated prince" Len says laughing. "Sounds like a perfect date to me" Mick says laughing as well. 

Len smiles and kisses his cheek. "So how do you think we should go about this?" Mick asks. "What do you mean?" Len asked. "Killing Carter" Mick said louder than he meant to. "I just want to ice him," Len says. "I say I fry him, You freeze him and Kendra shatters him" Mick says kissing Lens cheek. "We left out Sara," Len says. “She knocks his head in before I fry him” Mick said happily. 

"Okay," Len says softly. "Think it's to brash Lennie" Mick asked. "No," Len says kissing Mick's face. Mick kissed Len and pulled him in for a tighter hug. "If he so much as says a word to you, I'll freeze him before he can blink " Len says. "Oh baby you know how to turn me on" Mick says. "I mean it," Len says with venom in his voice. "I know you do Len. Just know if he says a word to you that he won't have a head" Mick says growling and then immediately reigns himself in and buries his face in his pillow.

"Baby, it's okay," Len says rubbing his back. "No it's not, I have to learn to keep my temper controlled especially when the babies arrive" Mick said into his pillow. "We'll work on it together, and I have as much anger as you when it comes to Carter," Len says. "Then our anger management shall be killing Carter" Mick says. "Agreed," Len says. 

Mick un-buries his face and kisses Lens. "We're in this together Mick, if you ever need to talk you can always talk to me," Len says. "I know baby and the same goes for you. I think Carter actually helped me in a way. He released all my inner demons and thoughts and now I feel like moving forward with you and our children can and will be wonderful no matter my past" Mick said kissing Len deeply. "I'm happy for you Mick, and I love you," Len said remembering to tank Carter for that before freezing him. "I could've never got to this point without you Len. I love you so much" Mick says. "I love you so much too Mick," Len says. "Well, shall we go and see how the others are and not forget our guns on the way out" Mick says. "Not yet, I want a couple more minutes with you," Len said snuggling against Mick. "You can have all the time you want" Mick says and lays closer to Len. "Thank you, I just need you close right now" Len says. 

Mick pulls Len close to him and holds him tightly like if he let go Len would just disappear. Len sighs happily and snuggles closer. Mick puts his head ontop of Lens and closes his eyes.

"Do you want to take a nap?" Len asks. "Nope baby, just relaxing and staying as close to you as possible" Mick says nuzzling Lens head. "Thank you," Len says. "Don't have to thank me Len. I want to be this close to as much as I can be" Mick says. "Okay, you're really comfy," Len says. "I've got a lot to me" Mick says softly laughing. "Yes a lot of muscle" Len says. "Ah your sweet baby" Mick said. "It's true," Len says squeezing Mick bicep. "Oh I like that baby" Mick said and kissed Lens head. "And I love that," Len says squeezing again. 

Mick kisses the top of Lens head then reaches down and kisses Len on the mouth. Len smiles into the kiss. Mick bites down into Lens lower lip. Len moan. Mick wipes the blood with his tongue. Len moans again. 

"You like that Lennie" Mick says smiling. "yes," Len says softly. Mick was about to bite again when someone banged on their door. They spring apart and pull their pants up. "Who is it?" Mick asks when they're decent. "It's Ray" came the voice through the door. "What do you want?" Mick asks. "To talk about the Carter situation" Ray says. "Come in," Mick says opening the door. 

Len screams as Rays motionless body comes flying in and behind it is Carter.


	14. Savage Hawk

"Holy..." Mick says getting between Len and Carter. Carter smacks Mick but Mick gets him with the butt of his heat gun. "How's boy scout" Mick yells hitting Carter with a blast of fire sending him out of their room. "He's alive," Len says and Carter flies at Mick knocking him to the ground. 

Lens eyes flash with ice and without missing a beat he shoots Carter with the ice gun and sends him hurling into the back wall and knocking him out. Len stumbles over to where he sees Mick's blurs and kneels beside him. "You ok Len" Mick asks trying to sit up. Len laughs, "are you okay?" he asks. "Yeah just hit my head, nothing important" Mick laughs and stands up. Still a bit wobbly the two of them head out to see the damage Carter had done. "Mick how bad is it?" Len asks, " not so bad everyone is just out cold," Mick says. 

"Haha Mick" Len says as Mick helps him sit down and then Mick takes everyone to med lab where Gideon takes over their care and then Mick literally throws Carter back into the holding cell and went back to check on Len. "You ok Len" Mick asks as he slumps down into the chair next to him and pulls him in close. "Yeah how'd Carter get out?" Len asks. "Gideon let me know boy scout accidentally let him out bringing him food" Mick growled and was kinda sad Ray had survived. "Damn him, but we can't fault him too much, I doubt anyone here has much experience with imprisonment" Len said. 

"They should've asked us first shouldn't they" Mick said laughing. "Yeah, but at least everyone is okay, was Laurel knocked out?" Len asks, "No he locked her in the med bay, she's pissed but fine. "I bet. I'm glad he didn't hurt her or the babies" Mick said. "I'm glad too, when they wake up we have to do something about Carter," Len says. 

"I say you and me go old school, grab our guns and take out that son of a bitch" Mick growls. "We should wait till everyone's awake, give them all a shot at him," Len says. "Alright Lennie we shall wait" Mick says and goes and gets Len a glass of water. 

"God I hate Carter," Mick mutters as he pours the water in the glass. "We all do Micky. And he is going to learn his lesson as soon as all the teachers are here" Len said with venom in his voice. "Okay," Mick says and hands the glass to Len's outstretched hand. 

"So I'm still just seeing blurs but they're becoming a bit clearer" Len said taking a sip of water and trying to lighten the mood. "Really what do you see when you look at me?" Mick asked. "Omg Mick, I can see you" Len says shaking and starting to cry. "You can see me?" Mick asked shocked. "I can" Len said and reached out and touched his face. "It's weird because your face is the only thing clear though" Len continued. "Maybe it's the colors," Mick says. "That could be" Len says just happy to see Mick's face again. "I'm so happy Lenny," Mick says. "I'm beyond ecstatic Micky" Len said kissing his cheek. 

Mick kisses him back and then yawns. "Ready for bed baby" Len asked smiling. "Yeah," Mick says and they get up and go to their room. Laying down Mick pulls Len close and they close their eyes. 

A couple hours later Mick wakes up and tell Len he's going to check on the others. Len nods and falls back  
asleep in the still dark room. When he wakes there's a blur by the door. 

"Mick, is that you baby" Len asks already knowing the answer because if it was he would see his face. The blur doesn't answer but moves closer. "Mick, Mick help" Len screams as he fumbles for his freeze gun. 

"He's locked up in the cage," Carter says grabbing the gun before he could reach it. "How did you get out Carter" Len yelled. "You think I wasn't going to take precautions to make sure I can get out whenever I please," Carter said. "Why are you doing this Carter, what do you want?" Len screamed. "That's not important," Carter says moving closer to Len. "Please don't kill us" Len said begging. "I wouldn't worry so much about the others and start worrying about yourself," Carter said. 

Len slid over the other side of the bed and feeling his way he ducked and went under the bed. Carter reaches down and drags him out by the collar of his shirt. "Mick help please" Len screams again. "He can't help you," Carter growls and tosses him to the floor. Len covers the back of head with his hands and lands on his back hard. Carter moves toward him and Len scurries across the floor. "Ah I'll be the cat chasing the blind mouse this shall be fun" Carter laughed. "Shut up," Len says and feels the wall in front of him. 

"Are you trying to get somewhere my little blind mouse. You wouldn't be looking for that brute that caused all this would you" Carter said. "Shut up!" Len says and feels along the wall trying to find the door, but he finds himself in a corner, trapped. "Ah the little blind mouse has hit a corner. Too bad your husband isn't here for you , again" Carter said as he got closer. "What are you going to do to me?" Len asks trying to figure a way out. "Well what do you normally do with vermin who get in your way Mr. Snart?" Carter asked laughing. 

Len sucks in a breath and lunges at Carter blindly and finds him self slammed to the floor. "Good try little mousy, but not good enough" Carter says as he brings his mase down onto Lens back. Len screams and Carter clamps a hand over his mouth. "No, no mousy no screaming" and Carter slams Lens face into the floor. Len feels his nose break and starts crying. 

"Oh are you scared to die mousy" Carter says and slams Lens face into the floor again. Len bites Carter's hand. Carter steps onto Lens back and puts his full weight down crushing Lens spine. Len screams and starts to crawl away from Carter, "Maybe I'll keep you alive just to watch you suffer" Carter says pulling him back toward him. "Let go of him" came a loud scream and a mase hitting Carter on the back of His head. 

"Hello Kendra," Carter says and punches her in the face. Kendra goes flying. "How come the mase didn't affect you" Kendra moaned. "Because it wasn't present the night of our death and I have the one you coated with your bracelet," Carter says and locks her out of the room. "Carter open this damn door" Kendra screamed. 

"Where were we?" Carter asks moving toward Len. "Why are you picking on me" Leonard said spitting blood. "Because you, Sara, and your husband are the only ones here that would have the guts to kill me," he said. "Where is Mick you asshole" Len screamed. "Don't worry he's alive...for now," Carter says leaning down next to Len. 

"I wanna see Mick before I die" Len begs. "I don't know if I'm going to kill you yet," Carter said. "What about Laurel" Len asks trying to come up with some plan. "She's safe, she can't do anything to me" Carter laughs. "I'm glad she is safe. I want to see her and Mick" Len said. "Not until I'm done with you," Carter said. 

"Damn you Carter" Len said trying to push himself into a sitting position. Carter presses a hand to Len's throat and pushes him back down. Len stayed down running all possibilities through his mind including the thought that he might never see Mick again. Carter laughs and removes his hand. Len lays still and just tries to breathe. 

"Tell me Snart, when the time comes and I decide to kill you, will you beg for your life or just accept death?" Carter asks moving his gun further away. "I will fight and you better stop calling me by the wrong name you asshole" Len muttered. "Ah yes it is Rory now isn't it," Carter says with sarcasm in his voice. 

"It is and when my husband gets in here, your going to wish for a quick death" Len spit. Carter laughs and starts making his way toward Len. Len pulls himself out of the way as much as he can until his arms gave out. "Finally given up?" Carter laughs and moves closer to Len. 

Len turns over and kicks Carter in the dick. Carter grunts and falls to his knees, but recovers quickly. "Fuck" Len said and started moving backwards again. Carter smirks and grabs Len my the ankle. Len kicks as hard as he can to break out of Carters grasp. Carter laughs at Len's attempts and drags him toward him. Len continues kicking just to see if he can break the lock.

Carter hits Len's knee with his mace. Len screams bloody murder and he collapses to the floor Carter chuckles as he slams Len's face into the floor. Len lays still. The world starts to go black and he couldn't hear anything . "What's wrong? you going to pass out on me?" Carter asked. Len shakes the spell off and turns and spits in Carters face. Carter glares and slaps him and Len spits blood into Carters eyes. Carter snarls and hits Len's hand with the mace. 

Again Len let's out a high pitched scream. Carter laughs."You won't get away with this Carter" Len says starting to cry. "Oh and who exactly is going to stop me?" Carter sneers. 

"Hey asshole, get away from my husband" Mick says and a burst of fire crashes straight into Carters chest. Carter screams and Len breathes a sigh of relief. Mick runs over and with a sound of pain asks "are you alright Lenny"? "Ugh, had worse," Len says wincing. "I doubt it Lenny" Mick laughed picking him up and taking him to the med bay. Len placed his hand on Mick's back and could feel the blood streaming down Mick's back. 

"What did that asshole do to you?" Len growled. "Nothing baby, let's get Gideon working on you" and with that Gideon gives Len a sedative and he falls asleep and Gideon starts his healing. 

"Thank you for letting me out of the cage Kendra," Mick said feeling woozy but staying strong for Len. "Of course Mick, I'm glad you reached Len in time" Kendra said. "You should be healing," Mick says motioning to the last bed in the medbay.

Kendra tries to protest but almost falls on her face and Mick catches her and lays her down. "Heal, Carter is dead," Mick says and sets the machine to do it's job. Kendra relaxes and goes to sleep. Mick checks on everyone else and then settles next to Len. "Don't worry baby, I'm right here" Mick said. 

Len smiles in his sleep and Mick grabs his unbroken hand. "I won't leave this chair until your better baby" Mick says and then hears the jump ship take off. "Goddamn son a bitch he can't be alive" Mick growled as Rip came hobbling into the room. 

"Rip get back to your bed you still need treatment, was that Carter that just took off?" Mick asked pissed off. "Unfortunately Mr. Rory it was." Rip says and sits down next to Mick. "God damn it! And get back in your bed, you need treatment" he says. Mick picks up Rip and puts him back in the medical bed. "Now stay there," Mick snaps and returns to Len's side. 

"What's going on baby" Len whispers. "Shhh rest, let the ship work it's magic" Mick whispers. Len smiles and closes his eyes. Mick takes his hand and rubs it. Len smiles and reaches up and touches Mick's face. "Len sleep," Mick says gently. "Ok" Len whispers and closes his eyes. 

Laurel walks over and asked "how is he?" with tears in her eyes. "He'll live," Mick says, "How are you holding up?" he asks her. "I'm alright, just worn out" Laurel said sitting next to Mick. "I'm glad," Mick said. "How r u" Laurel asks rubbing her swollen stomach. "I'm fine, I just want to kill Carter and for Len to be better" Mick said looking down at Len. 

"We all do" Laurel says and sees the blood dripping to the floor. "You need help Mick" she said scared. "I'm fine besides no more beds" Mick says. "Take off your shirt" Laurel orders Mick huffs but pulls his shirt off, trying not to scream in pain as he did.

Looking at his wound, Laurel didn't know how Mick was still conscious. She goes and gets some bandages and some antiseptic and cleaned and wrapped his wounds. They were deep but that should keep them from becoming infected or worse. 

"Sometimes you have to do things the old fashioned way” she said as she sat down. "I guess, Lenny always said I needed to learn first aid," Mick said trying to stay conscious. "I can teach you, especially infant first aid and CPR if you want while everyone is recovering" Laurel said. 

"Thank you Laurel," Mick said. "Anytime and plus with everyone down, I've got plenty of time" Laurel says and gives Mick a quick kiss on the cheek. Mick smiles and Len shifts a little. Mick puts his hand on Lens and Len goes back to sleep. 

"Do you think mentally he'll be alright?" Mick asked. "I think he is going to need comfort and someone to hold him and let him talk but I doubt this will break him at all" Laurel said. "I think you're right, Lenny's always been a survivor" Mick said. "So are you Mick. Today you all proved your survivors" Laurel said smiling. Mick smiled and Laurel yawned. 

"I think I'm going to go and rest" Laurel says and with a goodnight, heads to her room. Mick lays his head on Len's bed and falls asleep, worn out from the past couple days.


End file.
